


Свадьба ошибок

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной свадьбы, в которой Джексон Уиттмор оказывается важнее Папы Римского, Крис Арджент беспокоится, Скотт Маккол ест червей, Эллисон в прямом смысле сбивает с ног ангел, а все герои смотрят комедии Шекспира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wedding of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650275) by [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher). 



> Спасибо моим бетам: [agewa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa) и [Halisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa).  
> За иллюстрации и оформление огромная благодарность волшебной [Lia Batman](http://liabatman.tumblr.com/).  
> Ссылка на арт (illustration) [link](http://i.imgur.com/iK4HOpy.png)

**Расставить всех по местам.**

С рыбой случился какой-то казус – кажется, кончился палтус. У Эллисон действительно не было времени разбираться с падением запасов рыбы в океане, так что она сказала главному повару во всех остальных блюдах использовать лосось и приложить карточки с извинениями к каждой тарелке.

Только Эллисон отослала официантов в зал, как к ней подбежал Бойд.

– Вот ты где! Слушай, – его голос охрип, а в глазах красноречиво плескалась паника. – Я знаю, что уже немного поздновато, но, как думаешь, будет много шума, если мы всё отменим?

– Что? – спросила Эллисон, провожая его к скамейке. – Бойд, ты же женишься меньше чем через три часа.

– Знаю. Потому я и здесь. Я уговариваю тебя всё остановить. Это была чудовищная идея.

Бойд спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Зачем я сделал предложение девушке, чья семья меня ненавидит? Мой костюм ужасен, отец Эрики не появится, а шафер – мой пятнадцатилетний брат, потому что у меня нет друзей моего возраста. С чего я решил, что жениться – это хорошая мысль?

– По той же причине, что и все остальные, – потому что два человека любят друг друга, – Эллисон положила ладонь Бойду на плечо. – Послушай, прямо сейчас ты – счастливейший мужчина в мире. Ты потрясающе выглядишь в костюме, а твой младший брат боготворит землю, по которой ты ходишь. И, только между нами, – Эллисон сделала паузу, чтобы усилить эффект, – я уговорила отца Эрики прийти на свадьбу.

Бойд в шоке поднял глаза:

– Как?

– Я сказала ему, что этот брак сложится.

– Но откуда ты это знаешь?

Эллисон глубоко вздохнула. Наступило время для магии.

– Я знаю, потому что ты смотришь только на неё, даже когда она ничего не делает. Знаю, потому что ты – красивый и обаятельный, и вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за какой-нибудь бесхребетной курицей, ты выбрал сильную женщину, которая только вчера сказала: «Не могу в это поверить. Я выйду замуж за самого прекрасного мужчину из всех, что когда-либо встречала». Знаю, потому что сейчас ты не убегаешь, а разговариваешь со мной. Поэтому я говорю тебе то, что ты и сам отлично знаешь: этот брак сложится. И вы будете счастливы вместе до конца своих дней, – Эллисон поднялась. – Итак, Эрика будет здесь в любую секунду. Найди её до того, как она наденет свадебное платье, и загляни ей в глаза. Если ты не увидишь там ничего – отменяй. Беги. Но если ты увидишь в них её неподдельную любовь к тебе, тогда знай: эта церемония не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие семье Эрики, и не для того, чтобы узнать, как ты смотришься в костюме – хотя ты смотришься отлично. Она для того, чтобы вы смогли принести обеты друг другу. Потому ты и сделал ей предложение.

Эллисон хлопнула его по спине и вышла. Оставалось три часа, и она должна была удостовериться, что всё готово. Жених был самой простой частью.

Свадьба прошла как по нотам. За час до начала Эрика увидела своего отца и расплакалась. Стайлз, ассистент Эллисон, чуть не загубил торт и расплакался. Эрика подошла к алтарю в своём великолепном платье, и Бойд расплакался. Затем Эрика Рейес стала Эрикой Бойд, и расплакались все. Эллисон посчитала работу выполненной на отлично.

В колледже специальностью Эллисон было предпринимательство. Она не хотела заниматься бизнесом, но посчитала, что это лучше, чем остаться без диплома. На втором курсе она решила стажироваться у Алана Дитона, изучая его бизнес по организации свадеб. Остальное уже стало историей. Прошло шесть лет, и они очень далеко ушли от той маленькой фирмы, в которую она тогда попала. Теперь они красовались в лучших свадебных журналах Калифорнии, а Эллисон стала самым высокооплачиваемым сотрудником – без пяти минут партнером. Она была довольна направлением, в котором двигалась её жизнь.  
Если бы только её папа мог это понять.

Раз в месяц она составляла компанию отцу на охоте. Иногда он брал с собой приятелей, иногда они были только вдвоём, но каждый раз он изводился относительно дочери.

– Итак, – сказал он, проверяя прицел на своей винтовке, – на работе всё идёт хорошо?

– Отлично, – ответила Эллисон после того, как зарядила своё ружьё. – Я привожу больше клиентов, чем кто-либо ещё.

– Это действительно здорово. И, эм, – он остановился и прицелился, будто это было обычным делом – разговаривать по душам с дочерью, находящейся по другую сторону оружейного ствола. – Что насчёт дел вне работы?

– У меня не слишком много времени на что-то ещё, ты же знаешь.

– И ты считаешь, что это полезно для здоровья? – он двинулся дальше, не оборачиваясь. Эллисон отступила назад, и они начали углубляться в охотничьи угодья.

– Я считаю, что это необходимо. Я совершенно здорова. Сомневаюсь, что окажусь в больнице из-за того, что планирую слишком много свадеб.

– Я просто не знаю, насколько полезно для твоего психического здоровья постоянно организовывать свадьбы, когда ты так одинока.

– Так одинока? – Эллисон остановилась и дождалась, пока отец посмотрит на неё. – Думаешь, я особенно «одинокая» по сравнению с обычными людьми? 

– Ты не проводишь время со свободными мужчинами. Я беспокоюсь, что ты одна.

– Мне не нужен мужчина, чтобы не быть одной.

– Или женщинами, согласен.

– Папа! – Эллисон не скрывала, что в колледже встречалась не только с парнями, и отец вполне принимал это, но она уже больше двух лет не пыталась заводить отношений с девушками. Планирование свадеб могло привлечь только отчаянных подружек невесты.

– У тебя есть квартира с двумя спальнями, но единственный, кто живет вместе с тобой – это работа. У тебя нет времени на настоящую еду, если только это не какая-нибудь дегустация. Это нестабильно. Я просто беспокоюсь, ведь ты настолько сосредоточена на работе, что обзаводишься нездоровыми привычками.

– Я полностью здорова, пап. Так что не беспокойся. 

Когда Эллисон вернулась домой с охоты, у её порога сидел Стайлз, как обычно в конце дня нагруженный едой навынос.

– Мой отец думает, что я веду нездоровый образ жизни, – сказала она, пока они ели во время просмотра очередной серии «Разрушителей мифов».

– Как ему вообще могла прийти такая мысль? – произнес Стайлз сквозь полный рот жареной курицы с рисом.

– Он сказал, что пока я одинока, присутствие на всех этих свадьбах ведёт меня к ещё большему одиночеству.

– Твой отец боится, что ты станешь старой девой?

– Он думает, мне нужна стабильность. Да у меня одна и та же работа уже шесть лет!

– И как много парней было у тебя за это время?

– Это не имеет отношения к делу. Моя жизнь хороша, и мне не нужен парень, или дом, или домашняя еда, чтобы сделать её такой.

– Аминь, – Стайлз поднял бутылку с содовой и отсалютовал телевизору.

– Да, конечно, до скорой встречи, – Эллисон повесила трубку и немедленно набрала номер Стайлза.

У Эллисон только что был важный звонок. Она жила недалеко, поэтому сразу отправилась в офис.

– Стайлз, – сказала она, когда он ответил. – Ты не поверишь, кто только что мне позвонил.

– Папа Римский?

– Намного лучше. Джексон Уиттмор, – Эллисон практически подпрыгивала на тротуаре.

– Ты имеешь в виду сына суперкрутого адвоката Майкла Уиттмора? А ещё того самого, который каждую неделю бывает на страницах газет?

– Единственного и неповторимого! Он помолвлен, и, похоже, его жена дружит с Эрикой Рейес, ладно, сейчас Эрикой Бойд. В общем, он сказал, что она влюбилась в ту свадьбу, и для своей ей нужна женщина, которая это организовывала. На случай, если ты пропустил, эта женщина – я.

– О боже мой, Эл, это великолепно! – она практически видела сквозь телефон его победный танец.

– Знаю! – прокричала Эллисон. – Ладно, технически, меня ещё не наняли. Мистер Уиттмор хочет встретиться со мной первым, но ты же знаешь, что последнее слово всегда за невестой. Так что дело в шляпе. Мы собираемся увидеться завтра. Сейчас я на пути в офис, и мне нужно, чтобы ты был там и помо..

Внезапно каблук Эллисон соскользнул с тротуара, и, потеряв равновесие, она вылетела на дорогу в тот самый момент, когда из-за угла появилась машина. Скорость была не слишком большой, но достаточной, чтобы толчок бампера сбил Эллисон с ног.

– О господи! – воскликнула женщина, когда Эллисон рухнула лицом на асфальт. Она выбежала из машины и опустилась рядом на колени. – С вами всё в порядке?

Эллисон перевернулась на спину и попыталась открыть глаза. – Думаю, да. Меня ударило не слишком сильно.

– Я искренне извиняюсь за произошедшее. Но почему же вы были на проезжей части?

Присмотревшись, Эллисон увидела над собой фигуру, которая сияла и выглядела слегка осуждающе. Осуждение было неожиданным. Сияние – тем более.

– Возможно, меня ударило не так уж слабо.

– Головокружение? Тошнота? – женщина придвинулась, чтобы ощупать её лоб, и Эллисон ослепило солнце.

– Все нормально. Пустяки, – ответила Эллисон. – Вокруг твоей головы сияет солнце, а не ангельский свет, говорящий мне, что я на небесах.

У женщины вырвался небольшой смешок.

– Отлично. Выражаешься ты связно – это хороший знак. Помнишь, как тебя зовут?

– Эллисон Арджент.

– Хорошо. Как думаешь, Эллисон, ты сможешь встать?

– Думаю, да.

И хотя эта женщина была ниже, она крепко ухватила Эллисон, помогая той подняться.

– Меня зовут Лидия. Можешь стоять самостоятельно?

– Ага, я в порядке, мне просто нужно… – Эллисон шагнула, и её ноги подломились. Лидия едва справилась с тем, чтобы удержать её от падения на землю.

– Ничего себе. Ладно, давай посадим тебя в мою машину и отвезем в больницу.

Лидия была маленькой, но сильной и сумела затащить Эллисон на заднее сиденье своего автомобиля.

– Постой! – Эллисон схватила Лидию за запястье, когда та уже отодвигалась. – Где Стайлз?

– Что за Стайлз?

– Мой телефон!

– Твой телефон зовут Стайлз? – пробормотала Лидия, разворачиваясь и выискивая взглядом лежащий на тротуаре мобильный. Пока она поднимала и передавала его Эллисон, из трубки всё ещё доносились вопли:

– О господи, мне нужно звонить 911? Кого грабят с самого утра?

– Стайлз! – резко окрикнула его Эллисон. – Меня не ограбили. Ангел сбил меня на машине, но он везет меня к доктору. Я позвоню тебе позже, – Эллисон повесила трубку и откинулась назад.

– Я не ангел, – сказала Лидия с переднего сиденья. – И не засыпай. Я не думаю, что у тебя сотрясение, но на всякий случай тебе нужно оставаться в сознании.

– Замётано, – вяло ответила Эллисон.

Эллисон проснулась в больничной палате и потёрла опухшие глаза.

– Доброе утро, – раздался чей-то голос, заставив её вздрогнуть. Она подняла взгляд и увидела рыжеволосую женщину в медицинской форме и длинном белом халате.

– Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, – сказала женщина. – Ты шла по улице, и я врезалась в тебя на своей машине.

– Точно, тот самый ангел, – Эллисон тихо вздохнула и резко выпрямилась. – Я опоздала на работу.

Ангел сдавленно фыркнула.

– Ничего страшного. Я позвонила твоему Стайлзу. Он сказал, что сообщит вашему боссу и скоро заедет за тобой.

– Я не знаю, могу ли я называть его _моим_ Стайлзом.

Сразу после этого снаружи палаты раздался громкий лязг.

– Простите! – Эллисон услышала, как за дверью вскрикнул Стайлз. – Я просто пытаюсь найти мою подругу. Мы разговаривали по телефону, а потом она сказала, что её ограбил ангел, и кто-то позвонил мне и сказал прийти сюда, и я не знаю, что произошло!

Пока Эллисон, придерживая больничную рубашку, сползала с кровати, ангел открыла дверь и позвала Стайлза.

Тот ввалился в палату и заключил Эллисон в объятья.

– Ох, вот ты где! Я так беспокоился! О чём ты думала, выбегая на дорогу с таким движением! Спасибо ва…

Стайлз повернулся к доктору, и у него отвисла челюсть, а выражение лица явно говорило «Привет, сестричка».

Ангел отодвинулась.

– Думаю, я пока оставлю вас тут, а сама схожу забрать результаты твоих рентгеновских снимков.

Она развернулась к Эллисон.

– Можешь со спокойной душой переодеваться. 

Стайлз наблюдал за ней до тех пор, пока она не закрыла за собой дверь.

– Боже мой, это самая красивая женщина из всех, кого я видел.

– Это, – ответила Эллисон, пиная его, – ангел, который сбил меня на своей машине.

– Этот ангел может сбивать меня чем угодно.

– Ага, считаешь, она симпатичная, правда ведь?

Стайлз повернулся к Эллисон, и та схватила свою одежду.

– Она тебе нравится.

Продолжая натягивать штаны и прикрываясь больничной рубашкой, Эллисон подняла взгляд.

– Что?

– Ты делаешь это, – сказал Стайлз, придвигаясь ближе. – То самое, когда ты притворяешься, что недооцениваешь чью-то красоту, – о да. _Считаешь она симпатичная, правда ведь? Если она в твоём вкусе,_ – передразнил её Стайлз писклявым голосом. – Это значит, что она однозначно в твоём вкусе! Она тебе нравится!

Эллисон закатила глаза и развернулась к Стайлзу спиной, чтобы снять больничную рубашку и надеть собственную.

– Я не буду это обсуждать. Я даже не встр…

– Прекрати молоть эту я-не-встречалась-с-девушками-уже-два-года чушь. Сейчас эти два года заканчиваются. Тебя, мой дорогой любезный друг, коснулся ангел.

И тут ангел собственной персоной вошла в палату, уткнувшись глазами в планшет для бумаг.

– Ну, Эллисон, – сказала она, – похоже, всё хорошо, хотя синякам на твоем боку потребуется время, чтобы зажить. Прости за это. Надеюсь, ты не чувствуешь необходимости подать против меня иск о покушении на убийство, и тем не менее я должна тебя предупредить. У меня есть очень хороший адвокат.

Эллисон рассмеялась и поправила свою рубашку. Стайлз знающе улыбнулся.

– Я бы не стала этого делать. Даже если б и захотела: я не знаю твоего имени.

– Я представилась перед тем, как ты потеряла сознание, но ты была немного не в себе, – она протянула правую руку для рукопожатия. – Меня зовут Лидия. Но я полагаю, что ты можешь и дальше называть меня ангелом, если тебе действительно так нравится.

Стайлз с подозрением посмотрел на обеих женщин.

– Хорошо, – произнес он, с энтузиазмом хватая Эллисон за плечи. – Мы так признательны тебе за заботу об Эллисон. Я знаю, ты должно быть занята, но тот театр, который выступает в парке каждую пятницу, просто потрясающий. Как думаешь, мы могли бы вытащить тебя туда сегодня вечером?

– Стайлз, – Эллисон прожигала своего друга взглядом.

– Ох, нет, – сказала Лидия, – я бы не хотела навязываться.

– Ты и не будешь, – вежливо ответила Эллисон, отодвигая Стайлза. – Я просто... Я уверена, что ты много работаешь, и я не хотела бы отрывать тебя от твоих пациентов.

– На самом деле сегодня у меня выходной. Я ехала сюда проверить одну из наших новых медсестёр, и так случилось, что я врезалась в тебя по дороге. Иначе, – Лидия махнула рукой в сторону медицинского халата, – я бы никогда это не надела.

Стайлз слишком широко раскинул руки в стороны и произнёс:  
– Что ж, теперь ты можешь его снять!

Под взглядами девушек он опустил руки и добавил:  
– Я имею в виду – потому что мы уходим. И собираемся в парк. Показать нашу благодарность. Правда, Ангел, спасибо, что не стала тем, кто сбил и сбежал.  
Эллисон закатила глаза, и в последующей за этим тишине Стайлз указал на дверь:  
– Ну так?

Когда они добрались до парка, Лидия увидела торговцев и мгновенно ушла пробовать все виды жареных орешков. Как только она оказалась вне зоны слышимости, Эллисон шлёпнула Стайлза.

– Что с тобой не так? – произнесла она.

– Что не так с _тобой_? Ты должна быть счастлива, что я устроил тебе свидание с горячим доктором.

– Во-первых – это не свидание. И во-вторых – я сама могу о себе позаботиться.

– Уверен, наш ангел смогла бы позаботиться о тебе лучше, – прошептал Стайлз, когда Лидия вернулась.

– О чём вы разговариваете? – спросила она.

– Ох, – Стайлз в нерешительности посмотрел на Эллисон. – Я только что говорил, что на самом деле я не люблю эту пьесу. И. Мне действительно нужно идти, потому что я должен починить моему другу… кузену дедушкин стул. Он сломал его во время игры в пейнтбол.

– Игры в пейнтбол? – с сомнением произнесла Эллисон.

– Ага, знаешь, я уже давно ему обещал, и не хотелось бы оставлять его без стула. Так что я просто пойду и сделаю его, а вы двое можете веселиться без меня.  
Стайлз стащил горсть арахиса у Ангела и был таков.

– Что ж, – Лидия оторвалась от наблюдения за стайлзовым отступлением. – Надеюсь, дедушка кузена его друга высоко оценит этот тяжёлый труд. Во всяком случае я могу забрать его билет.

– О, нам не нужен билет, – Эллисон повела Лидию от буфета в сторону работника театра, показывающего людям их места. – Привет, Айзек.

– Эй, – Айзек отвернулся от пары, которую только что отвел. – У меня есть весь 4Д на твоё имя. А где Стайлз?

– У него назначена встреча. Это… Ангел, – Эллисон нравилось, как звучало это слово, и оно ощущалось как их внутренняя шутка.

– Ааа, – Айзек пожал ей руку, а затем сказал с небольшой озорной усмешкой, обращенной к Эллисон: – Вижу, мы наконец-то склонили тебя на тёмную сторону.

– Простите? – спросила Лидия, а Эллисон в это время сердито сверкнула глазами.

– Ничего, Ангел, – Айзек невинно улыбнулся. – Не стесняйтесь занимать любое место в 4Д. А теперь простите меня.

Айзек повернулся к очереди из людей, которым нужна была помощь в поиске мест, за которые те действительно заплатили.

Эллисон повела Ангела к проходу между рядами:  
– Айзек и Стайлз встречались, так что он всегда говорит нам, какие места не выкуплены, чтобы мы могли посмотреть выступление бесплатно.

– О, так вот что он имел в виду под тёмной стороной, – Лидия усмехнулась, положила свой пиджак на боковое кресло и села по-соседству.

– Ждёшь кого-то? – в замешательстве спросила Эллисон, опускаясь с другой стороны от Лидии.

– О, нет. Я всегда занимаю боковое место, так что у меня есть один гарантированный подлокотник, и никому не придёт в голову завязать разговор со мной, пока я смотрю кино. Или пьесу, как в этом случае. Ха, странно сказать, я не смотрела пьес вживую со времён колледжа.

– Правда? – Эллисон повернулась к украшенной сцене. – Я люблю театр. Он такой живой. Каждый раз, как ты видишь его, он – другой. В кино ты можешь запомнить все выражения лиц актёров, но на сцене может произойти всё что угодно.

Эллисон позволила себе небольшую улыбку в сторону сцены, а затем развернулась обратно к Лидии. Та нежным взглядом смотрела на её лицо, и Эллисон залилась краской от своих слов.

– Что ж, – Лидия пожала плечами, – я всё ещё предпочитаю кино. Но кто знает? Может быть, это изменит моё мнение.

На сцене заиграла музыка, и они окунулись в постановку «Сна в летнюю ночь».

После нескольких первых строк у Лидии вырвался маленький вздох. Эллисон с недоуменным выражением лица оглядела её, и та ответила приглушенным голосом:  
– Я видела киноверсию этой пьесы сотню раз. Все возможные. Я одержима ей.

Эллисон улыбнулась и прошептала:  
– Ставлю на то, что вживую она вдвое лучше.

Лидия закатила глаза и не стала принимать ставку. В любом случае Эллисон не смогла бы извлечь выгоду из этой сделки, потому что её взгляд всё время перескакивал со сцены на Лидию.

Эллисон как минимум вскользь была знакома с большинством актёров ещё с тех времён, когда Айзек приглашал её и Стайлза на вечеринки труппы. Она знала их в лицо, и хотя они играли великолепно, больше всего её внимание приковывала к себе женщина, сидящая рядом. Эллисон обнаружила, что смеялась сильнее над шутками, над которыми смеялась Лидия, и прикусывала губу, чтобы удержаться от улыбки каждый раз, как улыбалась Лидия.

В момент первого появления Пака, Лидия склонилась к Эллисон и начала повторять по памяти вступительные строки слово в слово с актёром.

– Да ты... не ошибаюсь я, пожалуй: повадки, вид... ты – Добрый Малый Робин? – голос Лидии звучал намного более зловеще, чему у любопытной феи на сцене. – Веселый дух, ночной бродяга шалый. В шутах у Оберона я служу.

Временами слова не попадали в ритм, потому что это было не кино, которое она ясно помнила, но Эллисон не придавала значение эху или нестыковкам. Она просто сосредоточилась на тихом дыхании у своего уха и мягком голосе, в котором слышалась ухмылка.

Быстро пролетел антракт, во время которого Лидия пыталась не показывать интереса к тому, что Эллисон знала всех актёров. Хотя к его концу вся притворная незаинтересованность пропала.

– Это было потрясающе, – сказала Лидия, начав собирать свои вещи, едва опустела сцена. – Я имею в виду, это же Шекспир, так что надо быть особенно ужасным, чтобы не сыграть его хорошо, но всё равно. Это было великолепно.

– Лучше, чем твоё кино? – сказала Эллисон, влезая обратно в своё пальто.

Лидия приподняла бровь.

– Я бы так не сказала. Это – особенность Шекспира. Каждая интерпретация отличается, и всегда можно увидеть что-то новое, – Лидия отошла от разбредающейся толпы. – «Сон» – одна из ранних пьес Шекспира, и хотя она не так сложна языком или сюжетом, она остаётся великолепной.

Эллисон последовала за ней с улыбкой:  
– Так ты его поклонница?

Лидия иронично усмехнулась:  
– А кто нет? Хотя кому-то может показаться оскорбительным то, что я считаю «Комедию ошибок» лучше «Отелло».

– Почему это может кого-то оскорбить?

– Они никогда не смотрели «Комедию ошибок» и только потому называют себя филологами, что могут видеть глубокий смысл трагедии. Они просто хотят казаться культурными, не прикладывая настоящих усилий, чтобы насладиться пьесой, – сказала она презрительно.

– Я бы не сказала, что полностью с этим согласна.

В своих блужданиях они оказались под ивой, вдалеке от толпы. Там была маленькая скамейка, и они сели, легко соскользнув в дружеский спор о театре, литературе и маргинализации комедий. Никто из женщин не заметил, как с наступлением темноты люди медленно разошлись из парка, пока Эллисон не подняла голову и не увидела Айзека, который махал им на прощание. Сцена и стулья были сложены, и единственным, что осталось в парке, были маленькие наземные светильники, отбрасывающие спокойный свет поверх травы.

– Посмотри, – тихо произнесла Эллисон, и её губы медленно расползлись в улыбке. – Кажется, будто мы затерялись в сказочном королевстве.

Она повернулась, посмотрела на Лидию, своего спасительного ангела, и обнаружила, что её освещает тот же тёплый свет. Её улыбка казалась мягкой и нежной и шла вразрез с острым спором, в котором Лидия участвовала минуту назад. Не задумываясь, Эллисон склонилась ближе к Лидии, позволив своему взгляду скользнуть вниз к ангельским губам. Они были так близко, что она почти чувствовала дыхание Лидии на своей коже, когда пронзительный звонок разорвал тишину, и девушки отпрыгнули друг от друга.  
Лидия беспорядочно обшаривала свой жакет, и, когда она вынула свой мобильный, у Эллисон зазвонил её собственный телефон.

– Привет, солнышко, – прозвучал из динамика жизнерадостный голос отца Эллисон.

– Привет, пап, что такое? – ответила она, стараясь не показаться сбитой с толку, как было на самом деле.

– Я собираюсь сказать что-то, чему ты, возможно, будешь немного сопротивляться, но иногда тебе следует прислушиваться к своему отцу, потому что я хочу для тебя только самого лучшего. Тебе следует знать… Я свёл тебя с парнем.

– Что? – прошипела Эллисон, стараясь быть тише. Она обернулась на Лидию, но, кажется, та ничего не заметила.

– Помнишь тот маленький городок, где мы жили, когда ты была во втором классе? – спросил её отец.

– Это было худшим из всех мест, в которых я жила в детстве.

– Ты помнишь мальчика на соседней улице, с которым вы играли?

– Парень, который ел червей? – спросила Эллисон, полная подозрений в направлении этого разговора.

– Его зовут Скотт, и я думаю, он – неплохая партия. Его мама сказала, что он устал от маленького городка, поэтому я предложил ему переехать в большой город и навестить тебя.

– Ты шутишь? Я не позволю тебе устроить для меня что-то вроде договорного брака.

– Это не договорной брак. Это договорное общение. Я знаю, что ты ни с кем никуда не выбираешься, кроме как с этим странным мальчиком, Стайлзом, – при мысли о её друге, в голосе отца ясно проскользнуло раздражение. Он никогда не любил Стайлза, и Эллисон никак не могла понять почему.

– Стайлз не мальчик, и, насколько я знаю, он никогда не ел червей. И, – она бросила быстрый взгляд на Лидию, но та всё ещё была занята собственным разговором по телефону, – просто чтобы ты знал, я неплохо справляюсь с общением и без твоей помощи. Прямо сейчас у меня свидание.

– Неужели, Эллисон? Тебе не нужно мне врать. Почему тогда ты отвечаешь на звонок, если ты на свидании?

– Потому что её телефон зазвонил в то же время.

– Её?

– Да, её. И потому что ты – мой отец, и это могло оказаться чем-то вроде смертельно важной семейной чрезвычайной ситуацией. Но поскольку единственное, что оказалось в опасности, – это моя независимость как взрослой женщины, я собираюсь сейчас повесить трубку. Пока, пап.

Элисон закончила вызов, положила телефон в карман и увидела, что Лидия сделала то же самое.

– Извини, – сказала Лидия.

– Без проблем, – робко улыбнулась Эллисон, неуверенная, как вернуться к тому, что происходило раньше.

– Мне на самом деле прямо сейчас нужно идти, но было весело. Большое спасибо, – Лидия аккуратно взяла её ладонь в свою и сжала, перед тем как развернуться.

– Стой, могу я позвонить тебе?

– Уверена, у нас в документах есть твой номер, – она махнула рукой и исчезла в темноте.

Эллисон прислонилась к дереву и вздохнула.

Забравшись в машину, Лидия позволила себе долгий выдох.

Ей ни при каких обстоятельствах не следовало принимать приглашение. Здесь совершенно точно подразумевалось свидание, неважно, как тот парень, Стайлз, пытался это обставить, но Лидия не могла ходить на свидания. Она была доктором. Она была руководителем интернов. Она была… что ж, она была много кем. И самое важное – она была здравомыслящей. Лидия была намного умнее всего этого: увлечься женщиной, случайно встреченной посреди улицы.

Лидия снова вздохнула, завела машину и отъехала. Еще утром Эллисон была просто какой-то женщиной, но сейчас...

Лидия не делала ничего похожего уже давно: безо всякой причины посмотреть пьесу просто потому, что ей захотелось. Это было спонтанно, без подготовки и совершенно на неё не похоже. Боже, она собиралась доделать сегодня кое-какую бумажную работу, и ей до сих пор нужно было договориться о нескольких встречах на следующую неделю. Ничто из этого не было ужасно важным, именно поэтому она не беспокоилась об отсрочке. Но тем не менее она не слишком часто откладывала на потом свои планы.

Хотя часть её была рада, что сейчас она поступила именно так. Потому что пьеса была восхитительной и внезапной. И, чего уж там, Эллисон была такой же. Обычно Лидия свысока смотрела на настолько нарочито милых людей, как Эллисон, ведь, по её мнению, они были абсолютно бесхребетными и весьма скучными, а к подобному Лидия была нетерпима. Но Эллисон оказалась совершенно иной. Она была доброй, но не слабовольной. То, как она говорила и спорила, ясно это показывало. Очень мало людей в разговоре могло держаться наравне с Лидией. В ходе вечера она обнаружила внутри Эллисон стальной стержень, вызывавший невольное уважение. Милая, но в то же время сильная. По опыту Лидии, это было достаточно необычное сочетание. И Эллисон была… она была необычной.

Как и все вокруг, правда? Каждый – как особая маленькая снежинка. Ей просто вскружил голову романтичный настрой пьесы. Одно то, что Эллисон была уникальна, вовсе не означало, что именно она была нужна Лидии, что именно её Лидия хотела.  
Поскольку всё в жизни Лидии было великолепно. Точь-в-точь как и предполагалось.

Но поход с Эллисон на в высшей степени неразумное свидание заставил её задаться вопросом: может быть, её жизнь только казалась такой прекрасной потому, что была неизменной? Сейчас она не слишком отличалась от той, которую Лидия вела в медицинской школе. Она выросла, довольная этим, но сейчас появилась Эллисон, и с ней было непривычно, но уютно.

Да и потом, она могла раздуть из мухи слона. Её график всегда был очень насыщенным, и Лидия не слишком часто куда-нибудь выбиралась. У неё не было друзей вне работы. Это могла быть обычная тоска по женской компании, а не что-то вроде меняющей жизнь влюбленности.

Она остановила машину перед своим домом и посмотрела на свет, уже зажегшийся в гостиной. Последнее, что сейчас было нужно Лидии, – это какие-либо перемены в жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

**Акт 1**

Когда следующим утром Эллисон зашла в офис, она чувствовала себя на седьмом небе. Хотя вечер закончился не так идеально, как она надеялась, он всё равно был удивительным. Лидия заставила её снова с воодушевлением взглянуть на собственную жизнь.

Стайлз поприветствовал её ещё до того, как она показалась в дверях.

– Итак, Джексон Уиттмор здесь, – сообщил он, шагая спиной вперёд. – Его будущая жена приедет с минуты на минуту, а ещё кто-то ожидает тебя в холле. Он сказал, что знает твоего отца.

– О чем ты… – Эллисон оборвала фразу, когда увидела Скотта Мак-как-то-там, кружащего по холлу как призрак прошедшего Рождества.

– Ух ты, – произнёс Скотт, заметив её. – Эллисон. Сколько лет, сколько зим. Ты определенно… развилась.

– Спасибо? – Эллисон скривилась, и глаза Скотта расширились, когда он понял, что сказал.

– О господи, – лихорадочно ответил он. – Это не то, я не говорю о твоей груди или о чём-то таком. Я имею в виду да, это.. но нет. Я просто хотел сказать, что ты высокая и больше не ребёнок! Очевидно… Ох, я так извиняюсь. Я веду себя как идиот.

– Нет, честное слово, всё в порядке, – Эллисон была далеко не в восторге от встречи с парнем, с которым её сводили, но не могла же она оставить его мямлящим и смущённым. Особенно посредине её офиса. – Это было довольно давно.

– Я был так взволнован, когда твой отец сказал, что ты снова хочешь со мной увидеться. Знаю, младшая школа была много лет назад, но ты мне действительно нравилась, а у меня немного друзей среди девушек.

– Правда? Как странно.

– Так что, как думаешь, когда мы сможем, ну ты понимаешь, пойти пообедать? Наверстать упущенное? – улыбка была осторожной, но полной надежды.

Эллисон положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Послушай, Скотт, я рада тебя видеть. Ты кажешься очень милым, но я крайне занята. Я всё время на работе. Прямо сейчас у меня действительно нет времени встречаться с кем-нибудь, но было по-настоящему здорово повидаться с тобой. Удачной тебе дороги обратно в Бекон-Хиллз.

– Вообще-то Бикон, – он пожал плечами.

Эллисон поморщилась и кивнула.  
– Ммм, да? Мне в самом деле надо идти. Извини, – она хлопнула его по плечу и поспешно ушла.

Стайлз последовал за ней.

– Неплохого жениха ты тут заполучила, Эл.

Эллисон закатила глаза. Она собиралась сказать отцу пару ласковых. 

– Он просто парень, с которым я была знакома в детстве. Мой отец хочет, чтобы я пошла с ним на свидание, потому что он хороший и безопасный. Как будто мой отец всегда в безопасности. Он думает, я не знаю про его мотоцикл, но я-то знаю.

– Так ты хочешь парня с мотоциклом?

– Нет! Я вообще не хочу парня! Я никого не хочу.

– Даже ту горячую докторшу? – Стайлз с самым непристойным видом приподнял брови.

Эллисон против воли покраснела.  
– Я просто хочу сказать, что прямо сейчас я сосредоточена на своей карьере, что означает свадьбу Уиттмора. Не свадьбу Эллисон и маленького-мальчика-с-соседней-улицы-который-ел-червей.

– Он уже не похож на маленького мальчика. Можно я приберу его к рукам?

Не доходя до своего офиса, Эллисон остановилась и развернулась. 

– Окей, как я выгляжу?

– Как королева.

– Профессиональная королева?

– Королева, которая может организовать свадьбу как профи.

– Спасибо, Стайлз, – она поцеловала его в щёку и пригладила волосы.

– Ну так насчёт мальчика с червями…

– Не трогай его.

Эллисон улыбнулась, входя в комнату. Перед ней на стуле сидел Джексон Уиттмор и разговаривал по телефону. Он одарил её очаровательно натренированной улыбкой, когда увидел, что она садится.

– Ага, просто спроси офис Эллисон Арджент. Я уже здесь, – Джексон повесил трубку и протянул руку.

– Здравствуйте, извините. Это была будущая невеста. В большинстве случаев она более пунктуальна, поверьте.

– Полностью понимаю вас, мистер Уиттмор, – сказала Эллисон, пожимая ему руку. – Итак, вы присутствовали на свадьбе Бойда? Для начала – что вам там понравилось?

– Лично я был в восторге, когда отец Эрики появился, чтобы дать своё благословение. Этот мужик – крепкий орешек, а родители Лидии в разводе, так что нам нужен человек, способный сотворить чудо и собрать вместе две семьи, не вызвав государственного переворота.

– Ну, я изо всех сил стараюсь улаживать дела своих клиентов, и если это означает, что необходимо как-то дополнительно убеждать их семьи, да будет так, – хмыкнула Эллисон.

После быстрого стука дверь открылась, и показалась голова Стайлза.

– Эллисон, – произнес он. – Тут кое-кто хочет тебя видеть.

– Должно быть, это Лидия, – сказал Джексон, вставая и проскальзывая мимо Стайлза в коридор.

– Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать, – попытался прошептать Стайлз перед тем, как Джексон втащил за собой маленькую женщину со струящимися рыжими волосами.

– Лидия. Моя невеста.

Это была Ангел.

Она вежливо протянула руку, как будто никогда раньше не видела Эллисон.  
– Так прекрасно наконец-то с вами встретиться, – улыбаясь, сказала она.

Эллисон медленно ответила на рукопожатие.  
– Мне тоже, – Эллисон хотелось бы, чтобы её лицо приняло выражение профессионального интереса, или вежливого любопытства, или чего угодно кроме шокового оцепенения.

Лидия ухмыльнулась и хлопнула в ладоши.

– Тогда давайте займёмся делом.

Она сняла сняла свой жакет и потянулась повесить его на стул, но когда поняла, что Джексон собирается туда сесть, просто положила его на колени. И не успела она устроиться, как у Джексона зазвонил телефон.

– Это по работе. Я должен ответить, – сказал Джексон и вышел из офиса. Стайлз, досадливо морщась, последовал за ним.

Они смотрели друг на друга в напряжённой тишине. С какой легкостью Лидия изобразила, что они никогда не встречались, подумала Эллисон и сощурилась.

– Выходишь замуж? – яростно прошипела Эллисон чуть слышно. – Ты солгала мне.

– Я никогда не говорила, что не обручена, – равнодушно ответила Лидия и закинула ногу на ногу.

– Но и никогда не упоминала об этом – на такое ожидаешь хотя бы намёка, когда дело доходит до флирта.

– Я тебя умоляю, – Лидия иронично усмехнулась. – Я не флиртовала с тобой. Я же обручена.

– Правда? Интересно знать, как ты называешь почти поцелуй с кем-то после просмотра романтической пьесы в парке.

– «Сон» – одна из наименее романтичных комедий Шекспира. В конце концов, один из героев всё равно остаётся с промытыми мозгами.

– Не думай, будто я не понимаю, что ты изображаешь из себя невинность, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону.

– Я невинна как ангел, – усмехнулась Лидия, когда Джексон вернулся в кабинет.

– Простите, – сказал он, садясь. – Как бы то ни было, давайте поговорим о свадьбе.

– Я не смогу это сделать, – уткнувшись лицом в стол, сказала Эллисон, едва Джексон и его не-такая-уж-ангельская-в-итоге невеста Лидия ушли. Эллисон рухнула на свой стол, а Стайлз облокотился на него, неловко поглаживая её по голове.

– Конечно, сможешь.

– Нет, – Эллисон подняла голову и заглянула Стайлзу в глаза. – Я серьёзно. Думаю, я должна бросить этого клиента.

– Что? Нет! – Стайлз оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. – Ты не можешь! Ты сама сказала, что это грандиозно! Уиттмор сделает нас по-настоящему известными. Это твой шанс стать партнером.

– Я понимаю! Возможно, я смогу передать их одному из молодых ассистентов. Мэтт может заняться этим!

Стайлз презрительно усмехнулся. 

– Мэтт? Послушай. Помнишь, что ты сказала мне, когда я стал твоим ассистентом? Свадьбы делаются не для тебя, и ты не можешь их бросить.

– Кроме тех случаев, – Эллисон встала, – когда ты нарушаешь основное правило, которое препятствует тебе поставить счастье пары выше собственного.

– Основное правило – «Не влюбляйся в жениха» – чего ты и не делала!

Эллисон кинула на Стайлза убийственный взгляд и начала расхаживать вокруг.

– Нет, не в жениха, но всё же! Я вполне уверена, что это правило просто не учитывало существование одиноких бисексуалок.

– Не говори так о себе, – Стайлз остановил вышагивающую по кабинету Эллисон и схватил её за плечи. – Послушай меня. Ты – лучший организатор чертовых свадеб в Северной Калифорнии. Ты – сильная женщина и не позволишь девчачьей влюблённости разрушить твою карьеру, понятно?

– Понятно. Ты прав, – Эллисон собралась с духом. – Это ничего не значит. Она ничего не значит. Это – её проблема. Не моя. Я не сопливая школьница. Я чёртов профессионал, – голос Эллисон окреп, – и я собираюсь сделать эту проклятую свадьбу свадьбой века, вот что!

– Да! – Стайлз дал ей пять. – Так держать!

Видеть в Лидии только клиента оказалось удивительно просто, учитывая, что она становилась совершенно другим человеком, когда говорила о свадьбе. Прочь мягкий шёпот Шекспира по памяти, вместо этого – резкие требования и конкретные планы. Лидия в точности знала, чего хочет от церемонии. Эллисон даже не была уверена, зачем ей организатор.

Они встретились в обед, потому что это было единственное время, когда Лидия и Джексон были одинаково свободны.

– Итак, – сказала Лидия, играя со своим бокалом вина, – так как у нас обоих много связей, мы решили, что свадьбу нельзя проводить в помещении. Намного проще найти место, которое может вместить 300 человек, когда ты не ограничен стенами.

Эллисон кивнула.

– Закономерно. Мы могли бы узнать, доступны ли для этого какие-нибудь государственные парки. Возможно, ботанический сад?

Джексон задумчиво замычал.

– Знаете, – сказал он, – я тут подумал насчёт парка вниз по двадцать первой улице, где еженедельно ставят пьесы.

Лидия поперхнулась вином.

Эллисон подавила улыбку.

– Точно. Большая вечеринка там определенно поместится. У меня даже есть друг, который работает в этом месте. Я могу переговорить с ним и узнать условия, на которых мы сможем договориться.

Джексон улыбнулся, а Лидия уткнулась глазами в тарелку.

– Видишь, – сказал Джексон. – Вот почему мы выбрали тебя. У нас с Лидией – свои собственные круги общения, но у тебя есть нужные связи. Нам нужно знать, где ты взяла торт для Эрики и Бойда.

Лидия хмыкнула.

– У нас не будет такого же торта, как у Эрики.

– Почему нет? – улыбка Джексона увяла.

– Потому что это наша свадьба, а не их, – она подняла глаза и прожгла его взглядом. – Она должна быть необыкновенной, а ты не можешь быть необыкновенным с таким же тортом.

– Это же просто торт, Лидия. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь заметит.

– А ещё я не думаю, что парк – такая уж хорошая идея. Там везде настоящая трава. Я не хочу, чтобы моё свадебное платье к концу вечера было покрыто пятнами.

– Я могу узнать у театральной компании относительно аренды сцены, – встряла Эллисон.

Ей действительно не стоило давить. Она понимала, что Лидия отказывалась от парка, потому что чувствовала вину за их свидание, а если она чувствовала вину, то могла и отменить свадьбу. Это бы разрушило планы Эллисон стать партнёром и сделало бы маленькую ободряющую речь Стайлза бесполезной.

Но она не могла удержаться. Ей нравилось наблюдать, как Лидия ёрзала от ощущения собственной беззащитности. На своем веку Эллисон повидала множество колеблющихся женихов, но не так много невест. По меньшей мере незадолго до начала церемонии. Эллисон насмотрелась на достаточное число помолвок, чтобы сказать: Лидия знала, что хочет свадьбу. Что она не знала, так это то, хочет ли она замуж.

– И разве ты не говорила, что тебе нравятся римские колонны? Уверена, у них в реквизите есть несколько.

Эллисон была отвратительным организатором свадеб.

– Я отвратительный организатор свадеб, – заходя в квартиру, заявила Эллисон. Она увидела машину Стайлза снаружи и посчитала, что он сам себя впустил. Она не догадывалась, что Стайлз с таким же успехом впустил кое-кого ещё.

– Эллисон! – это был Скотт.

– Привет… – протянула она, позволяя своему портфелю выскользнуть из рук.

Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Я обнаружил его у подъезда – он выглядел как потерявшийся щенок.

Скотт залился румянцем.

– Я просто забыл какая из квартир – твоя. Я хотел оставить записку с моим телефоном, чтобы ты могла позвонить, когда не будешь занята. Но, эй, мне удалось поймать тебя когда ты не была...не бываешь… так что я подумал, что могу отдать тебе её лично.

Он протянул листок бумаги с криво накорябанными цифрами. Эллисон вежливо улыбнулась и засунула его в задний карман, сделав мысленную пометку оставить его там при стирке.

– Итак, – сказал Стайлз непринужденно, как будто бы это не он пригласил фактически незнакомца в её дом. – С чего это ты отвратительный организатор свадеб?

Эллисон вздохнула и стянула с себя пиджак.

– Давай не будем говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Ты уже заказал еду? – она села на диван и скинула туфли на каблуках. Скотт уселся рядом, и Стайлз с шумом уронил тому на колени несколько меню доставки.

– Я считаю, раз Скотт наш гость, ему следует выбирать.

Глаза Скотта расширились. Боже, он действительно был похож на щенка.

– Правда? Это по-настоящему любезно с вашей стороны, ребята.

– Ага, – сказала Эллисон, поднимаясь. – На самом деле я думаю, на кухне есть ещё несколько меню. Стайлз, помоги мне их найти.

Он попытался возразить, но Эллисон схватила его за руку и утянула в соседнюю комнату.

– Что я тебе про него говорила? – прошептала она.

Стайлз нервно задергал руками и начал прятать глаза.

– Что ты не заинтересована?

– Я сказала, чтобы ты не трогал его. Он – из маленького городка, Стайлз. Если ты каким-то чудом умудришься заинтересовать его в парнях, он захочет забрать тебя с собой, и ты окажешься навечно пойманным в ловушку Биконвилля.

Стайлз склонил голову.

– Я думал, это был Бикон-Хиллз.

Эллисон в замешательстве посмотрела на него, и тут её телефон ожил.

– Это папа. Прекрасно, – она нажала на «принять вызов» и шуганула Стайлза вон из кухни.

– Привет, пап. Спасибо, что сказал Скотту мой адрес.

На другом конце провода её отец глубоко вздохнул:

– Знаю, я перешел границы, но он сказал, что ты даже не поговорила с ним. Тебе следовало дать мальчику шанс.

– Вау, – Эллисон начала расхаживать по кухне. – Думаю, ты единственный отец из всех, который советует своей дочери понизить требования к парням.

– Мне просто кажется, что первое впечатление может быть обманчиво.

– Ох, как будто я не знаю, – пробормотала Эллисон, с горечью подумав об «ангеле».

– Возможно, тот, кто не понравился тебе на первый взгляд, позже превратится в самого важного человека на свете.

– Это не роман Джейн Остин. В жизни так не бывает.

– Иногда бывает.

– Когда, например? – Эллисон усмехнулась.

– К примеру, со мной и твоей матерью.

Эллисон перестала расхаживать из угла в угол и остановилась.

– О чём ты? Ты всегда говорил, что вы с мамой полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда.

Она услышала, как отец глубоко вздохнул.

– Честно говоря, мы с твоей матерью познакомились в старшей школе и сразу же невзлюбили друг друга. Она думала, что я тупой и тощий, как цыплёнок, а я считал, что она носила с собой опасную бритву и ни во что не ставила правила. Я действительно был тощим, а она носила бритву, но нас поставили в пару на проект по физике, и мы узнали друг друга чуть лучше. Потом мы положили глаз на один и тот же колледж, и к выпускному наши отношения действительно развились, – Эллисон облокотилась на кухонный стол. – Знаю, когда твоя мама была жива, мы делали вид, что всё было идеально с самого начала, но я не хочу, чтобы ты отталкивала кого-то только потому, что тот не безупречен. И мне жаль, что из-за меня ты думаешь о любви именно так.

Эллисон покачала головой, хотя и знала, что никто её не увидит.

– Я не знаю, что думаю о любви, – она глянула в сторону гостиной, где Стайлз широко размахивал руками, рассказывая что-то Скотту. У неё вырвался смешок. – В любом случае мне, вероятнее всего, пора. Стайлз пригласил Скотта домой. Почуял запах парня из маленького городка и решил, что хочет себе одного такого.

На другом конце провода царила тишина, но Эллисон знала, что её отец хочет что-то сказать.

– Веселись, – ответил он в итоге. – Люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, пап, – она повесила трубку.

Эллисон показала Джексону и Лидии несколько парков и садов, каждый из которых был по-своему прекрасен, и Лидия, казалось, полюбила их все. Джексону, как и многим другим женихам, было безразлично, так что его появление в парке в эту пятницу оказалось для неё полной неожиданностью.

– Эллисон! – помахал рукой Джексон, увидев её. И тут же сзади раздалось ответное «привет», которое заставило её обернуться и обнаружить Стайлза и Скотта. Эллисон вздохнула. У неё только что отняли единственный день, когда она могла отдохнуть и расслабиться.

Первым она ответила Джексону. Бизнес и всё такое.

– Привет, – улыбнулась она. – Не знала, что ты собирался сюда.

– Я пытался держать это вне поля зрения Лидии, – он указал на загорелого мужчину, стоявшего рядом. – Это Дэнни, мой шафер. Лидия прислушивается к нему намного чаще, чем ко мне. Думаю, если он скажет, что место хорошее, она примет это во внимание. Сейчас мне кажется, что она просто упрямится назло мне.

Эллисон кивнула. Ей не стоило его поддерживать.

– Что ж, ты никогда не видел здесь такого количества народа, правда? Может, теперь ты изменишь своё мнение.

Дэнни усмехнулся. 

– На твоём месте я бы не бросал вызов Джексону. Это только заставит его сделать всё наоборот.

– Эй, – ответил Джексон, негодуя. – Я умею признавать свою неправоту.

Дэнни закатил глаза.

– Лет через пять после случившегося.

Джексон несильно пихнул своего шафера кулаком.

Скотт, Стайлз и Айзек подошли к ним одновременно.

– Вот это да, Эллисон, – произнес Айзек. – В этот раз ты действительно притащила с собой целую команду. А где Ангел?

Эллисон скривилась. Хвала богам, она не сказала Айзеку настоящее имя Лидии.

– Не сложилось. Итак, вот Джексон, тот самый клиент, про которого я тебе говорила.

– Точно. Свадьба в парке, – Айзек протянул ладонь, и Джексон решительно её пожал. Айзек повернулся в сторону Скотта. – А что это за новое симпатичное личико?

Стайлз нахмурился от такого откровенного обращения, но Скотт только улыбнулся.

– Я Скотт. Мы с Эллисон встречаемся.

– Что? – пискнула Эллисон.

– Вроде того? – озадаченно произнес Скотт.

– Нет.

– Их свёл её отец, – прояснил ситуацию Стайлз.

– Понятно, – Айзек оглядел Скотта с ног до головы. – Наверное, следует показать ваши места. Спектакль скоро начнётся.

Вся компания проследовала за Айзеком до своих стульев, оказавшихся возле самой сцены. Конечно, Джексон хотел первоклассный обзор. Дэнни и Джексон прошли первыми ближе к середине, а Эллисон и Стайлз заняли места с краю.

Айзек взял Скотта за локоть.

– И, по-моему, для тебя я должен найти особое место.

– Я пойду с тобой, – сказал Стайлз, вставая. – Он недавно в городе. Не хочется, чтобы он тут потерялся.

– Не волнуйся, Стайлз, – Айзек подмигнул и расплылся в улыбке. – Он в хороших руках.

Скотт пожал плечами, помахал им и был утащен Айзеком.

– Сочувствую, Айзек украл твою игрушку, – сказала Эллисон под звук фанфар, оповещающих о начале пьесы.

– А вот ни капельки и не сочувствуешь, – пробормотал Стайлз, скрестив руки.

Может быть, только чуть-чуть. Она была верна своему первоначальному мнению, что мальчики из небольших городков только мешают расти и развиваться, но это не означало, будто ей хотелось, чтобы Стайлз наблюдал, как его бывший флиртует со Скоттом. Расставание Айзека и Стайлза вышло весьма дружелюбным, но Эллисон была уверена, что там крылось ещё нечто неразрешенное.

Пьеса была милой. Вернее, Эллисон предполагала, что пьеса была милой. Она не могла сосредоточиться по-настоящему, как, похоже, и все остальные.

Стайлз продолжал выискивать, куда Айзек увёл Скотта. Он не нашёл их, а вот Эллисон – да. Она старалась не оборачиваться так, чтобы это увидел Стайлз, но заметила у края сцены копну волос Скотта и то, как он был больше сосредоточен на улыбке Айзека, чем на пьесе.

Джексон то и дело забывал, что идёт пьеса, и отвлекался. Дэнни пинал его и шёпотом пересказывал происходящее, чтобы тот был в курсе, и иногда Джексон слегка подталкивал его, как будто нуждаясь в больших пояснениях. Это была шекспировская комедия! И не так уж и сложно следить за сюжетом, не то что в исторических пьесах. Можно было подумать, что после юридического жаргона, немного Шекспира показалось бы прогулкой в парке, но Дэнни почти всё время шептал Джексону на ухо, так что смех Джексона временами лишь на мгновение отставал от остальных.

Эллисон смущали мысли о предыдущем посещении парка. Лидия говорила, что у неё было собственное полное собрание сочинений Шекспира. Эллисон вспомнила, как та, склонившись, шептала ей в ухо монолог Пака. Делала ли Лидия когда-нибудь такое для Джексона, или ему хватало Дэнни. После очередного объяснения Джексон повернул голову и посмотрел на Дэнни таким взглядом, который Эллисон никогда прежде у него не видела. Как будто Дэнни отличался от других. Притворной вежливостью тут и не пахло. Эллисон не стала бы клясться, что всё это значило, но она могла сказать, что этот взгляд был намного более искренним, чем любой из тех, что она видела у Джексона ранее.

Ничего удивительного, что Джексон никогда не смотрел так на Эллисон или на любого из её ассистентов. Она попыталась не думать о том, что никогда не видела похожих взглядов в направлении Лидии. Что простой организатор свадеб могла знать об их отношениях?

После спектакля Стайлз отправился на поиски Скотта, но тот нашел его первым. Скотт буквально подпрыгивал на месте с улыбкой на лице.

– Ух ты! Это было офигенно! – прокричал Скотт поверх толпы. – Я, конечно, понял не всё, но было уморительно смешно.

Стайлз улыбнулся восторгу Скотта и кивнул, поддакивая.

Эллисон покачала головой и послала ухмылку своему совершенно потерявшему голову от любви лучшему другу. Она повернулась к Джексону и Дэнни, которые стряхивали микроскопические пылинки со своих щегольских рубашек.

– Ну так что вы думаете?

– Вроде неплохо, – ответил Джексон. – Хотя было много странной неразберихи.

– У Шекспира такого много.

– Кажется глупым, что всё это стало происходить одновременно.

– В том-то и смысл, – сказал Дэнни. – Зачем ставить пьесу, если все живут мирно и прекрасно друг друга понимают. Где же тут развлечение?

– Да какая разница, – Джексон пожал плечами.

– Так что вы думаете насчет места? – спросила Эллисон.

– Идеально.

– Неплохо, – ответил Дэнни. – Но стоит ли это битвы с Лидией?

Джексон усмехнулся.

– Я тебя умоляю. Я могу справиться с Лидией.

Эллисон не была уверена, что хоть кто-то мог бы справиться с Лидией, но Джексон мог попытаться, если желал.

– Я переговорю с вами позже, – сказала она, вежливо улыбаясь.

Она пожала им руки и развернулась. Айзек присоединился к Стайлзу и Скотту, мечась между тем, чтобы прощаться с посетителями и говорить что-то похожее на смешные шутки, смеяться над которыми Стайлзу было явно стыдно.

Эллисон закатила глаза, обняла своих друзей и после непродолжительной прогулки вернулась в свою квартиру.


	3. Chapter 3

**Акт 2**

Джексон и Лидия снова спорили.

Эллисон не была уверена, что стояло на повестке дня в этот раз: место, оформление или какая-то ещё надуманная проблема. Они оба были слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы орать, но Эллисон даже жалела об этом. Если бы они кричали, то момент, когда она против воли повысила голос, не стал бы таким шоком.

– Прекратите! – Эллисон встала из-за стола.

Они замолкли и обернулась.

– Окей, – Эллисон натянуто улыбнулась. – А теперь, когда я завладела вашим вниманием, пожалуйста, постарайтесь прийти к согласию. Совершенно ясно, что вы оба слишком отвлекаетесь на детали. Давайте обсудим целостную картину. Скажите мне одним словом, какое впечатление, по вашему мнению, должна производить эта свадьба.

– Деньги, – немедленно отозвался Джексон.

– Расточительность, – добавила Лидия.

– О, это хорошее слово, – поддержал её Джексон.

– Знаю, – Лидия самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

– Ладно, – Эллисон попыталась успокоить сама себя. – Хорошо. Хоть в этом вы друг с другом согласны. Теперь, какой вы хотите видеть атмосферу? Что люди должны чувствовать, думая о вашей свадьбе?

– Устрашение, – произнесли Джексон и Лидия одновременно и улыбнулись друг другу.

Эллисон моргнула.

– Простите?

Джексон заговорил первым:

– Наши с Лидией имена у всех на слуху. Мы хотим, чтобы все знали – лучшие в городе адвокат и доктор сочетаются браком. Если раньше люди просто опасались переходить нам дорогу, то теперь они должны быть в ужасе.

Эллисон вздохнула.

– Ладно, вы двое хотели быть уникальными, так что вы будете рады узнать, что до этого я не говорила такое ни одной паре, с которой работала: это свадьба. Не модный показ.

Лидия тряхнула волосами и шутливо встала в позу. 

– Почему это не может быть и тем, и тем?

– Лидия, – Эллисон наградила её критичным взглядом и повернулась к Джексону. – Всё это мероприятие затевается для того, чтобы вы соединились в любви, а не ради положения в обществе. Это не спектакль.

– На самом деле спектакль – не такое уж и плохое слово. Если бы браки были только для двоих, они бы заключались за десять минут в здании суда. Люди затевают церемонии, куда приглашают всех, кого знают, наряжаются и тратят деньги на освещение и цветы, потому что это – шоу. Они стараются произвести впечатление. Мы просто те единственные, кто говорит об этом честно, – Лидия встала и взяла в руки свою сумочку. – Сейчас я должна вернуться к работе, но прямо за городом есть чудесный виноградник. Я хочу, чтобы свадьба проходила там. Джексон, ты согласишься со мной, когда увидишь. Позже я вышлю всю информацию на почту.

Она едко улыбнулась и развернулась. Её волосы развевались, пока она шла к выходу.

Эллисон сидела в полном шоке.

– Я, кажется, упоминал, что её родители развелись? – сказал Джексон.

– Точно.

Воскресенье застало их за спокойной прогулкой по винограднику. Лидия отметила, что никто до этого здесь не женился, и Джексон кивнул. Подошедший работник предложил им по бокалу вина.

Лидия приняла их.

– Хозяева сказали, что включат в стоимость аренды пару ящиков вина.

Джексон сделал небольшой глоток и удивлённо моргнул. Лидия позволила себе выдохнуть. Ему понравилось.

– Кажется, у них даже есть пара лошадей.

Джексон фыркнул.

– Мы можем поехать в аэропорт верхом с большой табличкой «Молодожены» на заду у жеребца. Это уж точно необычно.

В конце тропинки их ждали две лошади и смотритель, который забрал у них из рук бокалы.

– Помнишь, как я учила тебя кататься верхом? – сказала Лидия, когда они выехали на дорожку, окружавшую виноградник.

– Ты не учила меня ездить верхом на лошади, – ответил Джексон.

– Учила. Просто признай это, Джексон. Сейчас вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы узнать, что ты не родился с богом данной предрасположенностью ко всему, за что берёшься.

– Кто сказал, что не родился? – Джексон ухмыльнулся.

Лидия рассмеялась и покачала головой. Второй курс в колледже. В тот день у Джексона не было занятий, а Лидия решила устроить и себе выходной, так что взяла его с собой на ранчо за городом. Лидия предполагала, что с такими деньгами и происхождением не может быть, чтобы Джексон ни разу не сидел на лошади. Они начали ездить туда регулярно до тех пор, пока Джексон не смог контролировать как минимум одного мерина, которому нравился.

– Ощущается по-другому? – спросила Лидия. – Менее увлекательно?

– Что? – уточнил Джексон.

– Ездить верхом на лошади, когда ты не прогуливаешь занятия.

Джексон расхохотался.

– Во всём, что делаешь в колледже, есть своего рода новизна, – он с улыбкой посмотрел на неё, и Лидия попыталась не применять это утверждение к их отношениям.

– Окей, – Джексон остановил лошадь. – Что с тобой?

– О чём ты? – Лидия натянула поводья.

– Ты странно себя ведёшь последние пару недель. У нас уже давно не было возможности расслабиться, как сейчас.

Лидия пожала плечами.

– Ерунда.

– Дело в Эллисон? – продолжил Джексон. – Она тебя как будто нервирует. Ты ведь сама её выбирала.

– Знаю. И это был отличный выбор, – ни капли лжи. Выбрать Эллисон организатором свадьбы было бы просто великолепно – если бы не их встреча накануне. – Она прекрасно справляется, – Лидия дала лошади шенкеля.

– Что происходит? – Джексон последовал за ней. – Мы, конечно, не тот тип пары, который делится своими чувствами, но мне следует знать, если тебя что-то так долго беспокоит.

Знать, что твоя невеста ходила на свидание с организатором свадьбы? Не на такие успокаивающие слова Джексон рассчитывал.

– Просто дела на работе идут не так гладко, как мне хотелось. И свадьба добавляет к этому дополнительный стресс, – Лидия посмотрела сквозь Джексона. – И мы до сих пор не выбрали свадебную песню.

– Хм, – удивлённо произнес Джексон. – Я даже не подумал об этом.

– Очевидно. Вот почему я подняла эту тему. Так что мы знаем, что сказать музыкантам.

– Я подумывал о диджее.

– Мы в винограднике, Джексон. Растения – живые, и музыка должна быть такой же.

– Да, дорогая, – Джексон ухмыльнулся, и Лидия сделала то же самое в ответ.

Эллисон расставляла столы на карте виноградника, которую ей прислала Лидия, когда в дверь постучали.

Эллисон встала.

– Войдите.

Скотт застенчиво зашел в комнату, и Эллисон развернулась к нему лицом.

– Привет, – произнес Скотт. – Я не вовремя? Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

– Всё в порядке. Что такое?

Скотт не торопясь закрыл за собой дверь.

– Послушай, – сказал Скотт до того, как она смогла проронить хоть слово. – Я просто хотел прояснить. Понять, достигли ли мы наконец взаимопонимания.

Эллисон кивнула и повернулась обратно к схеме.

– Продолжай. Я слушаю.

– Я просто… Знаю, я здесь только потому, что твой отец прислал меня. Ты никогда не была в восторге от этого, и это нормально. Но я лишь хочу знать, мы действительно перестали пытаться заставить эту штуку со свиданиями работать?

Эллисон мягко улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Ты правда кажешься хорошим парнем, Скотт, и я тепло к тебе отношусь, но мы не будем встречаться.

Скотт с облегчением вздохнул.

– О, хорошо. Потому что я вроде как уже встречаюсь с Айзеком.

Улыбка спала с лица Эллисон.

– Ты что?

– Не знаю, как это произошло. Я просто говорил с ним о спектакле, потом он дал мне свой номер и предложил прогуляться, и он был таким милым, и я не знаю здесь никого, так что я согласился, и… – Скотт поднял взгляд, будто он не был уверен, что ему следует говорить дальше, но секундой позже он выпалил: – и у нас, возможно, был секс.

– Что? – для того, кто находился в офисе, голос Эллисон прозвучал слишком громко, но это была совершенно не та реакция, которую она ожидала от Скотта на авансы Айзека. – Что ты подразумеваешь под «я не знаю здесь никого»? Ты знаешь Стайлза!

– Но Айзек показался заинтересованным во мне.

– А Стайлз – нет? – спросила Эллисон мягким, но решительным голосом, уперев руки в бока.

Скотт в замешательстве посмотрел на неё, и его глаза расширились.

– Я нравлюсь Стайлзу?

– Не знаю, как вообще было возможно пропустить такое.

– Я просто думал, что он дружелюбен ко мне.

– По-видимому, не настолько дружелюбен, как Айзек.

– О боже! – Скотт рухнул на стул и обхватил голову руками. – Хорошо. Получилось глупо, но мне кажется, это не такая уж большая проблема, правда? Ведь не похоже, что мы со Стайлзом по-настоящему встречались, да?

Эллисон снова склонилась над своим столом.

– Ты же знаешь, что Стайлз – бывший Айзека, так?

Судя по выражению на лице Скотта, он ничего не знал.

– Ох, дерьмо. Я облажался, да? Мне нравится Стайлз! На самом деле я просто думал, что он во мне не заинтересован, а Айзек явно был. И Стайлз действительно разозлится или... или ему будет больно. Что мне делать? – он казался искренне огорченным и в отчаянии дергал себя за волосы. Внезапно он поднял взгляд. – Эллисон, пожалуйста, помоги мне.

– О нет, – она покачала головой. – У меня самой полно забот. Мне нет необходимости впутываться в ту мыльную оперу, которую представляет собой твоя жизнь. Тебе просто нужно поговорить со Стайлзом. Сейчас же, – Эллисон указала на дверь и воображаемого Стайлза за ней. – Будет лучше, если ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас.

Настроение это Скотту не улучшило.

Эллисон вздохнула и улыбнулась.

– Всё будет хорошо. Ты ему нравишься, а когда ему кто-то нравится, он даёт этому человеку шанс. Так что действуй.

Скотт медленно поднялся со стула и обнял её.

Приобнимая его в ответ одной рукой, Эллисон не смогла сдержать улыбку. Она слегка повернулась и открыла дверь, чтобы выпустить его, и тут вошла Лидия. Прежде чем заговорить, Лидия бросила взгляд на голову Скотта на плече Эллисон.

– Привет, Эллисон. Ты занята?

– Нет, – она похлопала Скотта по спине, и он поднял лицо.

– У тебя дома после работы?

– Конечно, Скотт. Увидимся.

Лидия закрыла за ним дверь, а Эллисон встала позади стола. Она по-прежнему чувствовала себя странно, деля такой маленький клочок пространства с этой женщиной. Она хотела было непринужденно облокотиться на стол, но вся их ужасная ситуация снова всплыла в голове, и Эллисон, наоборот, отступила. Было намного проще нацепить на себя профессиональное выражение лица.

– О чём ты хотела поговорить? – Эллисон махнула рукой в сторону стульев, но Лидия осталась стоять.

– Ладно, я просто хотела прийти и лично извиниться за то, что создавала трудности на этой неделе, – в глазах и голосе Лидии едва ли мелькнула хоть капля сожаления. – Но если бы я знала, что прерву тебя и твоего парня, я бы просто позвонила.

– Прости? – спросила Эллисон в замешательстве от того, как ей следует реагировать на гнев Лидии.

– Я только хотела сказать, что мы с Джексоном посетили виноградник, серьёзно поговорили, и собираемся сделать всё, что в наших силах, чтобы не раздражаться по пустякам, – голос Лидии был полон наигранной радости. – Я уверена, ты и раньше видела типичную предсвадебную нервозность, так что можешь понять наше положение. Которое, прежде чем ты что-либо скажешь, не имеет ничего общего с нашим маленьким рандеву во время пьесы.

– Я и не собиралась делать никаких намёков, – Эллисон думала об этом, но не планировала озвучивать свои мысли.

– Хорошо. Потому что это было бы крайне лицемерно с твоей стороны, особенно после того латиноамериканца, который только что висел на тебе.

Эллисон в шоке округлила глаза.

– Прости, – произнесла она медленно, – но мои отношения со Скоттом – не твоё дело. Я никогда не была обручена.

– Нет, это про меня, – Лидия всё ещё улыбалась, но эта улыбка была очень далека от дружелюбной. – Я – та, кто обручён с красивым и успешным адвокатом, который хотел бы, чтобы наш свадебный торт был из той же кондитерской, что и у Эрики с Бойдом, так что буду признательна, если ты назначишь для нас дегустацию.

– Для тебя – всё что угодно, Ангел, – Эллисон улыбнулась. В эту игру могли играть и двое. 

Улыбка сползла с лица Лидии, она развернулась, открыла дверь офиса, и Эллисон проводила её к выходу.

– Я в самом деле рада, что вы с Джексоном обсудили свои переживания по поводу свадьбы.

– Кто сказал, что это я переживала? – Лидия не потрудилась обернуться.

– Мне просто показалось.

– Сама знаешь, что надо делать в таком случае.

– Надо думать, раз ты не переживаешь, то тебе следует знать…

Лидия и Эллисон остановились в фойе и увидели Стайлза и Скотта в конце того, что должно было быть весьма убедительным поцелуем, если верить затрудненному дыханию Стайлза и улыбке Скотта.

– У меня нет парня, – прошептала Эллисон ей на ухо, и Лидия, ощетинившись от этого комментария, продефилировала к входной двери.

После того, как она вышла, Эллисон повернулась к друзьям.

– Серьёзно, Стайлз? – она скрестила руки. – Публичное выражение чувств в фойе?

– Прости! – ответил Скотт. – Моя вина. Я уже ухожу. Увидимся за ужином!

Скотт унёсся прочь из офиса. Элиссон вздохнула.

– Так что конкретно он тебе сказал? – спросила она Стайлза, ведь тот бы ни за что не позволил случиться поцелую сразу после такого признания.

– Он сказал, что хочет о чём-то со мной поговорить, – ответил Стайлз, уставившись на то место, где только что был Скотт. – Пригласил меня пообедать и поцеловал.

Эллисон кивнула, понимая причины столь быстрого отступления Скотта. Работа в любом случае была не лучшим местом для такого разговора.

– Должно быть, до него наконец дошёл весь твой флирт.

Стайлз покраснел.

– Ага, ладно. Что хотела Лидия?

– Она хотела назначить дегустацию в кондитерской Ридсов.

– А, понятно.

Секунду они смотрели друг на друга в упор.

– Стайлз, – произнесла Эллисон, забавляясь, – ты собираешься и дальше витать в облаках или договоришься о дегустации?

– Да! Извини! – Стайлз улыбнулся и ушел искать номер кондитерской.

Сдержав слово, Скотт тем же вечером оказался у неё дома с кучей сладостей.

Он выглядел так, как будто сейчас рухнет, поэтому Эллисон быстро освободила его от части тяжестей.

Только они бросили сумки на кофейный столик, как в квартиру ввалился улыбающийся Стайлз с полным пакетом суши. Он замер, когда увидел, что Скотт уже здесь.

– Привет, Скотт, – нерешительно произнёс он, и тот помахал ему в ответ. Казалось, что после спонтанного поцелуя, они больше не знали, как вести себя друг с другом. С минуту Эллисон переводила взгляд то на одного, то на другого.

– Хорошо, возможно, сегодня нашим вечерним фильмом станут «Бестолковые», – поддразнила их она.

Стайлз вынырнул из своего неловкого оцепенения.

– Пфф, нет, – он попытался пристроить настоящую еду среди чипсов. – Это кино может высосать мужественность из кого угодно.

Скотт пожал плечами.

– Не думаю, что уже видел его.

– Правда? – Эллисон села на конец дивана, так что ни один из парней не смог бы трусливо посадить её посередине.

– Ладно, тогда мы обязаны посмотреть его! – сказал Стайлз. – Только ради того, чтобы ты узнал, насколько он плох, и мог посмеяться над ним.

Когда Стайлзу не нравился кто-нибудь в фильме, он издавал неодобрительные звуки и бросал в экран скиттлз. Скотт просто спрашивал, почему герои такие странные, а Эллисон рассказывала ему выдуманные биографии. Это привело его в замешательство на добрую половину фильма, пока он не понял, что она над ним подшутила, и не начал кидаться в неё едой. К концу фильма они все, сложившись пополам от смеха, были покрыты кусками доритос.

– Так когда ты возвращаешься домой? – спросила Эллисон Скотта, пока на экране шли титры.

Скотт пожал плечами.

– Я не уверен. То есть я сказал маме, что еду смотреть город, а не девушку. Мне, вероятнее всего, следует как минимум попробовать проникнуться местом большим, чем Бикон-Хиллз, – он оглядел Стайлза, который с чавканьем поедал горсть попкорна. – Думаешь, я могу на некоторое время остановиться у тебя?

Стайлз вздернул голову, и из уголков его рта посыпался попкорн.

– У меня? – его голос звучал приглушенно из-за еды.

– Я имею в виду, если ты не против. Просто отели здесь такие дорогие, – Скотт смущённо опустил голову.

Стайлз медленно сглотнул.

– Я… да. Конечно, я с радостью приму тебя.

Скотт широко улыбнулся.

– Спасибо! Серьёзно.

Стайлз кивнул, и Эллисон неловко уставилась в пространство между двумя парнями.

– Возможно, – выдала она наконец, – Скотту сейчас стоит пойти туда? Разобраться, куда положить свои вещи?

– Да! – Стайлз отбросил свою еду. – Тебе совершенно точно нужно пойти туда. Сейчас же.

– Безусловно, – Скотт ухватил Стайлза за руку и потянул его к двери.

Эллисон вздохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Будет забавно посмотреть на реакцию Айзека.

Дегустация торта случилась примерно через неделю после у-меня-нет-парня катастрофы. Лидия столкнулась с Эллисон перед кондитерской и придержала её за локоть.

– Послушай, – сказала она спокойно, потому что должна была сказать хоть что-то. – Признаю, что во всей этой ситуации вела себя мелочно. Я допускаю, что ты показалась мне привлекательной, но сейчас будет лучше оставить тот вечер позади и сосредоточиться на свадьбе. Окей?

Эллион заученно улыбнулась.

– Конечно.

– Хорошо, – Лидия взмахнула волосами и подошла к двери кондитерской, по-привычке остановившись.

Эллисон сделала шаг следом и огляделась. Она выждала мгновение в надежде, что что-то произойдёт.

– Ты услышала, что кто-то сейчас подкрадётся и похитит нас? Или ждёшь, когда я открою тебе дверь?

Лидия ощетинилась, когда осознала, что только что сделала.

– Ни то, ни другое. Просто любуюсь уютным видом магазина.

– Ладно, – Эллисон шагнула вперед и открыла дверь, после чего отступила и сделала приглашающий жест, пропуская Лидию перед собой.

Первым порывом Лидии было высмеять Эллисон и заверить ее, что она не нуждается в том, чтобы перед ней открывали двери. Но она пообещала Эллисон и Джексону, что попытается быть более покладистой, поэтому благодарно кивнула и вошла в кондитерскую. 

Внутри Джексон и Дэнни уже болтали с хозяевами. У Лидии не было подружки невесты, поэтому Джексон сказал, что Дэнни следует стать судьей в их неотвратимом расхождении во взглядах. Лидия уважала его мнение, так как знала, что он не будет автоматически соглашаться ни с одним из них. Почему-то Джексон спускал это на тормозах. У него было не так много друзей, которые не кидались делать всё что угодно по первому его слову. С любым другим, включая Лидию, Джексон бы спорил до тех пор, пока его идею не стали бы считать как минимум неплохой. Он делал то же самое и с Дэнни, но ничто не могло поколебать спокойствие этого парня. Джексон наслаждался тем, что выводил людей из себя, но Дэнни не уступал ему и делал всё сдержанно и хладнокровно. Джексон уважал это.

И Лидии было совершенно не больно от того, что, сколько она их помнит, Джексон всегда был влюблён в Дэнни.

Вероятнее всего, большинство невест беспокоило бы то, что их жених влюблён в кого-то другого, но Лидию это не сильно волновало. У неё с Джексоном была собственная разновидность любви, и этого было достаточно. Если Джексон слишком труслив, чтобы признать свои чувства к другому парню, то кто она такая, чтобы подталкивать его? Лидия не шутила, говоря Эллисон, что их свадьба – шоу. Если из чего-то можно извлечь выгоду, она готова была, не задумываясь, воспользоваться этим.

Лидия уселась рядом с Джексоном, а Эллисон встала рядом со столом.

– Не желаете ли что-нибудь выпить перед тем, как мы начнём? – спросила она вежливо.

– Простой воды для всех, – ответила Лидия. – Я не хочу перебивать вкус торта.

– Конечно. А пока я хожу, – Эллион указала на пару, стоявшую рядом. – Харли и её муж принесут образцы тортов.

Харли кивнула. 

– Первым мы подадим простой «Красный бархат» с плотным слоем ванильного крема.

– Элегантная классика, – добавил её муж, доставая маленькие кусочки и выкладывая их на тарелки перед тремя сидящими за столом.

От классики Лидия несколько заскучала и продолжала скучать следующие три торта. Шоколадный с арахисовым маслом был слишком детским (и конечно же, понравился Дэнни и Джексону), а лимонный был слишком похож на торт Бойдов. Джексон совершенно точно терял терпение, и тот факт, что Лидия с воодушевлением отнеслась к торту с лесными орехами, на которые у него была аллергия, только усугубил ситуацию.

– Я чувствую себя так, будто съел всю кондитерскую целиком, – прорычал Джексон. – Можем мы уже закончить?

– Пока я не нашла ничего, что бы мне понравилось, – Лидия пожала плечами. – Я не хочу посредственный торт на свою свадьбу.

– Без паники, ребята, – Эллисон поставила перед ними очередной ряд тарелок. – Это – последний. Белый шоколад с натуральными кусочками вишни, и он очень далёк от посредственности. 

Дэнни откусил первый кусочек и простонал:

– Вау!

– Давайте возьмем этот, – заявил Джексон, даже не притронувшись к торту.

– Восхитительно, – откусила второй кусочек Лидия.

– Тогда берём, – Джексон откинулся на стуле.

– Ты даже не попробовал, – произнес Дэнни.

– Я доверяю вам, ребята.

– Это твой свадебный торт, Джексон, – возмутилась Лидия. – Ты обязан его попробовать.

– Я уже перепробовал столько свадебных тортов, что хватит до конца жизни. А может даже следующих трёх жизней.

– Джексон, – Дэнни подцепил кусок торта и поднёс к его губам. – Мы пробыли здесь уже достаточно долго. Съешь, и покончим с этим.

Джексон свирепо уставился на него (даже самые свирепые его взгляды были менее суровыми, когда были обращены на Дэнни), перед тем как открыть рот и позволить Дэнни положить кусок торта ему на язык. Он пожевал с минуту, прежде чем посмотреть на Лидию.

– Мне не нравится.

Она повернулась к Харли и улыбнулась.

– Мы берем его.

Вернувшись домой тем же вечером, Эллисон как обычно обнаружила под дверью Стайлза.

– Где Скотт? – спросила она и впустила его внутрь.

– Он сказал, что пропустит сегодняшний вечер, чтобы сосредоточиться на подготовке к нашему свиданию, – Стайлз улыбнулся во весь рот.

– Конечно, – Эллисон со вздохом плюхнулась на диван. Скотт явно оттягивал момент рассказа Стайлзу про Айзека.

Стайлз наклонил голову набок и сел рядом.

– Почему «конечно»?

Она натянула на лицо улыбку. Не было причин разрушать счастье Стайлза только потому, что она сама была не на высоте.

– Ничего. Просто удивилась, что вам так много времени понадобилось, чтобы назначить официальное свидание. Надеюсь, оно скоро?

– Думаю, завтра. Или на следующий день.

Эллисон схватила свой ежедневник, вспоминая о встречах, которые ей нужно было назначить.

– Это так странно, – Стайлз поудобнее устроился на диване, пока Эллисон делала пометки относительно рассадки гостей в своём ежедневнике. – Не думаю, что был на настоящем свидании после Айзека. Я скучаю по этому.

– Разве не мы все?

– И по Айзеку тоже.

Эллисон подняла взгляд на своего друга, который нервно перебирал пальцами.

– У тебя всё ещё есть Айзек.

– Да, как друг, и это здорово, но… он был хорошим парнем. Полагаю, я всё-таки хотел большего.

– Это не твоя вина, – Эллисон отложила ежедневник и приобняла Стайлза одной рукой. – Это было обоюдное решение. Вы просто не подходили друг другу.

Стайлз медленно кивнул, на мгновение потерявшись в своих мыслях, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Эллисон поднялась и забрала приехавшую пиццу. Всю ночь они смотрели кино девяностых, пытаясь не думать о свадьбе, пьесах и сложностях отношений. Но, зная Стайлза, это, вероятнее всего, не сработало. А зная её – не сработало совершенно точно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Акт 3**

Обычно невесты говорили Эллисон, какую свадьбу они бы хотели, и она возвращалась к ним две недели спустя, организовав всё в лучшем виде. Лидия, конечно же, была другой и всюду совала свой нос. Это означало, что её надо было брать во все магазины, с которыми сотрудничала Эллисон. Лидия знала, чего хочет, и это было прекрасно, потому что указания она давала чёткие. Тем не менее Эллисон не была в восторге, когда та раскритиковала украшения, которыми можно было бы несколько зданий набить, а заодно оскорбила нескольких любимых Эллисон людей.

Но Лидия была клиенткой. Очень обеспеченной и важной клиенткой, которая должна была быть абсолютно довольна своей свадьбой, чтобы Эллисон наконец стала партнёром в фирме. Так что она сжала зубы и позволила Лидии сопровождать её.

В городе было не так много мест, специализировавшихся на свадьбах, и большинство из них были безвкусными, поэтому Эллисон предупредила Лидию, что они не найдут всё необходимое в одном месте. Но когда та, ничего не подобрав, вышла из первого магазина, её растущее раздражение стало очевидно.

– Знаешь, – произнесла Эллисон, пока искала салфетку, – поскольку ты доктор, я думала, ты поймёшь, что такие вещи требуют терпения.

Лидия перестала кривиться на флажки, обернулась и ответила: 

– Что именно ты имеешь в виду?

– Я только думаю, что ты позволяешь вопросу времени изводить себя больше, чем следует. До свадьбы ещё два месяца, – Эллисон не отрывала глаз от цветовой палетки.

– Я не извожу себя.

– Нет? – Эллисон перешла к витрине с лентами. – Мне подумалось, что наоборот, раз уж ты раскритиковала бокалы для вина, не посчитав нужным подождать, пока хозяин магазина отойдёт.

Хозяин оценивающе оглядел Лидию, покидая помещение, так что Стайлзу пришлось проводить его и бокалы и попытаться сделать вид, что комментарий Лидии на самом деле не был таким уж грубым.

– Лучше ему узнать, какими именно из его товаров покупатели никогда не воспользуются, чтобы больше таких не заказывать.

– Именно поэтому ты так обругала половину тортов в кондитерской Ридсов? – Эллисон наконец посмотрела на Лидию. – Знаешь, они не просто поставщики, которых я использую. Они мои друзья, а ты сказала, что их красный бархат – скучный, их шоколадный торт – детский, а знаменитый, и люди в прямом смысле слова тратят часы в дороге, чтобы заполучить этот знаменитый морковный торт – посредственность.

– Ни один из них не подходил для моей свадьбы.

– Тогда ты могла сказать, что они не подходят для твоей свадьбы. Ты не должна была высмеивать их тяжелый труд! – Эллисон старалась удержаться от резкого тона.

– Хорошо, извини, что я серьёзно отношусь к своей свадьбе!

– Если так ты представляешь серьёзность, может, тебе следует быть проще! 

– Может и следует, – Лидия сняла ленту с витрины и хлестнула ею Эллисон.

У Эллисон отвалилась челюсть.

Лидия была обеспеченной и уважаемой клиенткой. Лидия была взрослой женщиной.

Лидия ударила её снова.

Эллисон сощурилась и решила, что глубокоуважаемая клиентка может катиться к чертям. Она схватила пригоршню бантов и кинула ими в Лидию. Та взвизгнула, и они, смеясь, начали перебрасываться лентами и бантами туда-сюда, пока Эллисон, отступив, не споткнулась о бочку с конфетти и не рухнула на спину, увлекая за собой держащуюся за другой конец ленты Лидию.

Та приземлилась Эллисон на грудь, выбив из неё воздух, но Эллисон продолжала задушенно хихикать, пока запутавшаяся в лентах Лидия изо всех сил старалась встать. Наконец она смогла приподняться на локтях и сдула волосы с лица. Когда Лидия улыбнулась, у Эллисон снова перехватило дыхание. Светлые волосы окружали их лица как занавес, пряча из вида большую часть комнаты и делая расстояние между ними болезненно маленьким. Они были так же близко, как тем вечером в парке, когда Эллисон наклонилась ближе, чтобы... 

– Что за хрень? – заорал Стайлз, войдя в комнату. – Я вышел на пять секунд, и вот что вы тут натворили?

Эллисон откинула голову назад и посмотрела на друга. 

– Лидия толкнула меня на конфетти.

Та швырнула бант Стайлзу в нос, и тот закатил глаза.

– С волками жить, – произнес он и кинулся на девушек сверху. Они боролись лентами и конфетти, и Эллисон была очень признательна Лидии, что та отослала обратно те уродливые бокалы для вина.

И, к удивлению Эллисон, после этого всё стало хорошо. Всё было забыто.

Когда Лидия не смогла найти подходящие фигурки на торт, она безо всякой снисходительности рассказала Эллисон, что у неё в голове. В ответ Эллисон без дополнительных указаний заказала эксклюзивные. Они с Лидией могли разговаривать и вести диалог без надменных взглядов и завуалированных оскорблений. В большинстве случаев они понимали друг друга, а если нет, то далее следовало вежливое объяснение. Когда Эллисон попросила Лидию довериться ей в вопросе оформления банкета, та согласилась и была приятно удивлена вниманию Эллисон к деталям. Было легко. Дружелюбно. Иногда даже весело. Было хорошо.

В собственных глазах тело Лидии было идеальным и в глазах остальных, бесспорно, тоже. Всё что угодно смотрелось на ней хорошо, что, против всяких ожиданий, сделало поиски свадебного платья ещё более трудными. Если она выглядела великолепно во всём, то как она могла определить, что делало её ещё более великолепной? Под её тип фигуры подходило так много фасонов платьев, что примерки занимали вечность.

Обычно у Лидии это было самой любимой частью похода за покупками, но за неделю она была уже в третьем магазине, не считая бесконечного количества тех, которые она исследовала с момента помолвки. И она до сих пор не представляла, каким должно быть её идеальное свадебное платье. До свадьбы оставалось меньше месяца, а Лидию уже тошнило от одного вида себя в белом. Она даже не могла взять перерыв и посмотреть на примерку Джексоном смокингов, так как у него была какая-то встреча за городом.

Она вышла из примерочной, и не успела Эллисон – как она делала после каждого платья – высказаться на тему того, как хорошо та выглядит, Лидия произнесла: «Подъём».

– Прости? – выпрямилась развалившаяся на стуле Эллисон.

– Подъ-ём. Мы ищем тебе платье, – Лидия развернулась и прошла в сторону ближайшей вешалки с платьями в поисках чего-нибудь по размеру для Эллисон.

Эллисон медленно поднялась. 

– Хмм, Лидия, я думаю, у тебя белая горячка от долгого времени, проведенного в свадебных салонах. Не мне тут нужно платье.

– Нет, тебе. Я всю неделю расхаживала туда-обратно в различных оттенках белого. На этот раз я устала выступать тут одна. Давай! – Лидия достала длинное обтягивающее платье со шлейфом и сунула его Эллисон. – Как будто играем в переодевание.

Эллисон закатила глаза и схватила платье.

– Окей, хорошо. Но только одно. Прямо сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться на тебе.

И каким-то образом самая сосредоточенная игра в переодевание скатилась в самую сосредоточенную вечеринку в истории свадебных салонов. Эллисон фотографировала на телефон платья, которые больше всего нравились Лидии, чтобы найти их позже, а Лидия фотографировала Эллисон, чтобы та перестала фотографировать, потому что Лидия Мартин никогда не забывает хорошее платье.

Они позировали, подпрыгивали и танцевали слишком хаотично для незамысловатой музыки, которая играла фоном в магазине, как вдруг Лидия остановилась, прислушавшись.

– Подожди, – сказала она, вильнув в сторону стула, и начала искать свою сумочку под сброшенными платьями. – Я слышу телефон. Это должен быть Джексон. Предполагалось, что он скоро вернётся и нам нужно будет немедленно подогнать его костюм.

– Ох, – ноги Эллисон резко прекратили танцевать. – Правильно.

Она пододвинулась к Лидии и сняла юбку с подлокотника кресла, обнаружив там трезвонящий телефон Лидии.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Лидия, прежде чем ответить.

– Привет, солнышко! – из трубки раздался мягкий голос.

– Ох, мам? – с лица Лидии слетела расслабленная улыбка. – Привет.

– Удивительно, что я тебя застала. Думала, ты на работе.

Лидия села на стул. 

– Взяла отгул на вечер. Мы ищем свадебное платье.

– Как вовремя! Я только что приехала в город и с удовольствием посмотрю на мою девочку, примеряющую свадебные платья.

Лидия закатила глаза, а Эллисон ушла развешивать платья обратно на свои места.

– Мам, я не маленький ребенок, чтобы играть в переодевания, – Эллисон не удержалась и, пока Лидия не видит, скорчила рожу.

– Ладно, скажи мне, где ты, и я приеду болеть за свою совсем взрослую девочку.

Лидия дала своей матери адрес и позвала продавца помочь с уборкой горы платьев. Эллисон переоделась в свой брючный костюм и, вместе с этим, переключилась обратно в деловой режим. Лидию это не волновало. У неё была собственная маска.

Лидия любила свою мать, но с момента развода та чересчур старалась показать, насколько она обожает дочь. Лидия не винила её в том, как всё закончилось. У отца был непростой характер, и, если честно, у матери тоже. Но всё же, за прошедшие десять лет она никогда не оставляла попыток продемонстрировать, что может быть великолепной мамой и без отца Лидии.

Приехав, мать крепко обняла Лидию и сказала, как прекрасно та выглядит в свадебном платье.

– Ох, в этом старье? – Лидия пожала плечами. – Я накинула его ради шутки.  
Лидия немного улыбнулась, услышав мамин смех, и повернулась к Эллисон. – Мам, это Эллисон, организатор свадеб.

– Приятно познакомиться, – Эллисон пожала ей руку. – На самом деле вы пришли очень вовремя. У нас проблема с выбором платья. Ваша дочь очень привередлива.

– Ох, как будто я не знаю, – ответила мама Лидии, пока Эллисон показывала ей фото предыдущих платьев. Лидия закатила глаза и продолжила поиски, пока остальные сгрудились вокруг телефона Эллисон.

– Детка, – позвала её мать. – У меня есть идея.

Лидия обернулась и нацепила на себя выражение лица «я слушаю».

– Видишь ли, – её мама оторвала взгляд от телефона. – Все платья, что ты выбирала, были пышными и длиной до пола. Я думаю, может стоит взять что-то более облегающее, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру. Может одно из этих в русалочьем стиле?

– О! Кажется, я только что видела такое, – Эллисон зарылась в ряды платьев, которые стали чуть менее аккуратными с тех пор, как они сорвали половину с вешалок. Минуту спустя Эллисон вытащила платье без рукавов со шлейфом, начинающимся от колен. 

– Надень, – сказала она, протянув его Лидии, и у той не было никакого выбора, кроме как пойти в примерочную и переодеться.

Когда она вышла обратно, её мама издала мягкий восторженный звук, а Эллисон тихо кивнула.

– Ты прекрасна, – произнесла мама.

Лидия подошла к зеркалу. Мать была права. Она прекрасна.

– Ух ты, – сказала она своему отражению.

Это было то платье, которое она искала. Платье, которое наконец позволило ей увидеть полную картину того, какой должна быть её свадьба. Виноградник, торт, Лидия, выходящая замуж за Джексона. Они были возлюбленными со времен колледжа. Они были идеальной парой. И сейчас они станут идеальными мужем и женой.

Глаза Лидии поднялись по поверхности зеркала, пока не остановились на лице своего отражения, и она увидела, что готова заплакать. Когда её мать подошла обнять её, Лидия сказала, что ошеломлена счастьем.

Она была ошеломлена.

Перед мысленным взором Лидии предстала её жизнь за прошедшие шесть лет, и всё, что она увидела, был Джексон. Джексон, болтающий во время просмотра кино. Джексон, не позволяющий ей готовить. Джексон, использующий статус своей семьи, чтобы добиться желаемого. Джексон, отдаляющийся всё больше и больше, и Лидия, не чувствующая в себе желание следовать за ним.

Она пристально разглядывала женщину, которой стала бы миссис Джексон Уиттмор, и не знала, нравится ли ей эта женщина.

Телефонный звонок заставил её вынырнуть из своих мыслей. Она вытерла с глаз непролитые слёзы, быстро схватила телефон и поднесла его к уху. 

– Джексон? – спросила она с надеждой, даже даже не проверив высветившееся на экране имя. Прямо сейчас ей нужен был лучший друг.

– Не совсем, детка.

– Папа?

Мать презрительно усмехнулась.

– Я только что приехал в город и хочу увидеться с тобой. Ты занята сегодня?

– По правде говоря, сегодня – да. Мы могли бы встретиться завтра.

– Скажи своему отцу, – прокричала мама Лидии, – кто не успел, тот опоздал.

– Это твоя мать? – спросил отец в трубку.

– Да, – Лидия вздохнула. – Она помогает мне выбрать платье.

– Ты не обязана тратить на неё целый день. У меня просто больше не получится взять выходной, Лидия. Давай, пообедай со мной.

– Я правда не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Можешь пригласить свою мать, если хочешь. Мы взрослые люди, Лидия. Мы сможем вести себя прилично. Я только хочу увидеть дочь перед её свадьбой.

Лидия вздохнула. Будь это кто-то другой, она знала бы, как взять контроль над ситуацией, но попробовать это с родителями означало только сделать всё хуже.

– Куда ты хочешь пойти?

Когда они вошли в ресторан, Лидия на автомате положила свой пиджак на соседнее сиденье, осознав только через мгновение, что все стулья должны быть заняты. Она уговорила Эллисон присоединиться к ним, потому что родители постарались бы вести себя цивилизованно на публике и ещё совсем чуть-чуть потому – и Лидия не собиралась в этом признаваться, – что присутствие Эллисон её успокаивало.

Лидия начала играть в игру. Каждый раз, когда отец оскорблял мать, Лидия делала глоток вина. Каждый раз, когда мать невозмутимо говорила гадости в ответ, Лидия делала глоток вина. И каждый раз, когда Эллисон пыталась вежливо откланяться, Лидия мёртвой хваткой вцеплялась ей в руку, потому что так её родители вели себя при посторонних и Лидия, пьяная или нет, не смогла бы вынести их поведение в кругу семьи.

– Ладно, как там Джексон? – спросил отец, вежливо проигнорировав то количество вина, которое она уже выпила. Или может, он просто не заметил, учитывая, что каждый раз, когда она тянулась к бокалу, он прожигал взглядом мать.

– Он уехал из города на какую-то встречу о чем-то договариваться, – ответила Лидия. – Ничего нового. Всё та же юридическая дребедень, что и всегда.

– К кому вы переедете жить, когда поженитесь?

– Мы уже живем вместе.

– С момента помолвки, – вмешалась мать, и хотя это было сказано в её защиту, Лидия выпила.

– Но на Рождество, – продолжил отец, – ты говорила, что всё ещё живешь в том доме, который я купил тебе после выпускного.

– Джексон сделал предложение в январе, – быстро ответила она, прежде чем её мать смогла открыть рот. – Но там всё еще полно моих вещей. Мы собираемся перевезти их после медового месяца.

Мама схватила её за руку.

– Мы так счастливы, что ты нашла себе кого-то, – Лидия подумала, что в действительности она имела в виду «кого-то успешного». – У множества детей, переживших развод родителей, есть проблемы с отношениями, но радостно видеть, что наш не отразился на тебе плохо.

– Лидия никогда не была похожа на большинство детей, – вставил её отец.

– Неа? – Лидия улыбнулась. – И вроде бы я вообще не ребенок. 

Оба её проигнорировали.

Мать Лидии начала поздравлять себя с тем, какую прекрасную дочь она вырастила, отец саркастично отвечал, а Лидия пила. Под столом Эллисон аккуратно положила руку на её колено.

Идея напиться вдрызг должна была кончиться плохо, но Эллисон, знавшая об этом с самого начала, не чувствовала ни капли негодования по данному поводу. Она даже помогла швейцару погрузить Лидию в такси и оставалась с ней рядом всю дорогу до дома.

Насколько Эллисон могла сказать, нетрезвость Лидии в основном заключалась в неуверенности на каблуках, слишком аккуратном выговаривании слов и в целом большей болтливости. Она могла бы спокойно добраться до дома и одна, но что-то в её стеклянном взгляде заставило Эллисон держаться поблизости. Присмотреть за ней.

В такси Лидия сделала вид, что её руки разговаривают друг с другом дурацкими голосами, явно передразнивая её родителей.

– Ладно, если бы ты слушала меня! Нет, это ты послушай меня! Ты только и делаешь, что говоришь! Ты разрушил жизнь нашему ребенку! Только благодаря мне она выходит замуж за адвоката, а не пускает жизнь под откос! Бла-бла-блааааа!

Эллисон закатила глаза и схватила её за руку, чтобы Лидия не выпрыгнула из такси, как только показался её дом. Когда машина наконец остановилась, Эллисон проводила Лидию до крыльца и начала обшаривать её сумочку и карманы в поисках ключей.

– Охх, – захихикала Лидия. – Дерзкая. Хотя бы подожди, пока мы попадем внутрь.

– Я пытаюсь. Где твои ключи?

– Там же, где и всегда – в правом переднем кармане. Конечно, ты не знаешь, где всегда лежат мои ключи. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, вот почему ты мне нравишься, – нараспев произнесла Лидия, когда Эллисон пропустила её в дом.

Когда они оказались внутри, Лидия оттолкнула Эллисон и начала продвигаться вперед, держась за мебель.

– Когда я была в начальной школе, мама сказала мне, что вышла замуж за моего отца, потому что знала о нём всё. Она сказала это так, как будто это было чем-то хорошим, но потоооооооооом исполнил...я...мне исполнилось шестнадцать и уууупс! – Лидия плюхнулась на диван. – Развод! Вероятно потому, что они знали друг о друге слишком много.

– Я пойду принесу тебе воды, – сказала Эллисон, но Лидия не слушала. Похоже, она слушала достаточно для одного вечера.

– Мы с Джексоном знаем друг про друга всё. Мы шесть лет вместе. ШЕСТЬ! Мы стали встречаться прямо перед тем, как я пошла в медшколу, а если ваши отношения смогли пережить медшколу? Тогда... – Лидия потеряла ход мысли, и Эллисон протянула ей стакан воды.

– Давай, – сказала она мягко. – Ты должна попить, иначе утром тебя будут ждать неприятности.

Лидия взяла стакан у неё из рук и поставила на столик рядом с диваном.

– Ну и что? Какая разница, что наши с Джексоном отношения пережили медшколу? Все пытаются представить нас как что-то особое, но я не понимаю почему. Какая разница, что я знаю те фильмы, которые он называет любимыми и действительно любимые? Его дурацкие тайные желания? Какая разница, что он знает, насколько сильно я плакала перед выпускным экзаменом в колледже, так как боялась, что хороша только в учёбе, а не в реальной работе? Про тебя я не знаю ничего из этого, – Лидия поднесла ладонь к щеке Эллисон. Та знала, что ей следует отстраниться, но Лидия продолжала говорить: – И это не удержит меня от того, чтобы пом... помн... хех… запомнить твою улыбку и нахмуренные брови, когда ты уйдешь. Это не удержит меня от того, чтобы представлять, какую пьесу ты смотришь каждую пятницу. Это не остановит меня от того, чтобы думать, что ты... ты – самый красивый человек, которого я видела в жизни.

Лидия передвинула свою ладонь на шею Эллисон и подтолкнула ту ближе, соединяя их губы вместе.

Эллисон глубоко вздохнула, взяла руку Лидии, положила её обратно на диван и отстранилась.

– Это бы длинный вечер, – сказала она. – Тебе следует поспать.

Она встала и направилась к двери.

Лидия свернулась калачиком, обхватив себя руками. Когда она услышала звук открывающейся двери, то позвала:

– Эллисон?

– Да? – та остановилась, но не обернулась.

– Мне жаль, что я сбила тебя на своей машине.

Эллисон ничего не сказала. Она понятия не имела, что можно на такое ответить, и просто закрыла дверь за собой.

Стоя на крыльце дома Лидии, Эллисон глубоко вздохнула.Ей не следовало допускать случившееся. Но, как и Лидия, она делала так много вещей, которые не следовало. И, судя по всему, Лидия думала о тех вещах, о которых ей не следовало.

И вообще-то всё это привело в движение одно дурацкое падение. Уходя из дома Лидии и Джексона, Эллисон тоже было жаль, что Лидия сбила её.


	5. Chapter 5

**Акт 4**

На работу следующим утром Эллисон пришла ужасно уставшей. Она долго не могла уснуть после того, как покинула Лидию, поэтому, когда она вошла в офис и обнаружила сидящего там Джексона, ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить происходящее.

– Джексон? – произнесла она, кладя свои вещи на стол. – Что случилось?

– Ты знаешь, что случилось, – сказал он низким голосом. – Ты знаешь дольше, чем я.

На мгновение Эллисон застыла, но Джексон смотрел не на неё. Его взгляд был устремлён вперед, как будто он пытался прожечь дыру в её столе.

Эллисон села на соседний стул.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Лидия! – прорычал он. – Я говорю о Лидии. Смотрящая на всех свысока и обожающая всё контролировать женщина, которую я посчитал хорошей женой? Откуда, чёрт возьми, оно вообще взялось? Мы даже не можем подготовиться к этой свадьбе без постоянных споров, и я думал, что мы будем вместе до конца своих дней? Что за чушь! Как мне вообще могло прийти в голову, что свадьба – это хорошая идея?

Эллисон глубоко и прерывисто вздохнула. Вот оно. Типичный предсвадебный мандраж, с которым она постоянно имела дело. Это была её работа, и она точно знала, какие слова нужно произнести. Она говорила их раньше столько раз, что сейчас они не должны были представлять для неё никакого труда. Но представляли.

– По той же причине, что и все остальные, – потому что два человека любят друг друга, – Эллисон подумала было устроить свою руку на плече у Джексона, как она сделала бы с любым другим клиентом, но не смогла. Так что она просто сложила руки у себя на коленях. – Послушай, в данный момент ты – самый везучий мужчина в мире. Ты успешный, очаровательный и освещаешь каждое мгновение в жизни Лидии.

Джексон закатил глаза.

– Что заставляет тебя так думать?

– Потому что прошлым вечером она ужинала со своими родителями, – ответила Эллисон, хотя часть её умоляла промолчать и предоставить эту свадьбу самой себе.

Джексон наконец перевел на неё взгляд.

– С обоими? Одновременно?

У Эллисон вырвался сухой смешок.

– Это было сурово. Но единственная причина, по которой они согласились быть вместе в одной комнате, – ваша свадьба. Они видят, сколько счастья ты приносишь их дочери, и хотят быть частью этого. Они знают, что в тебе есть нечто особенное, и я тоже знаю. Знаю, потому что ты смотришь только на неё, даже когда она ничего не делает. Знаю, потому что ты – красивый и обаятельный, и вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за какой-нибудь бесхребетной курицей, ты выбрал сильную женщину, которая только вчера сказала: «Не могу в это поверить. Я выйду замуж за самого прекрасного мужчину из всех, что когда-либо встречала».

Это была ложь. Она не в первый раз привирала в этой части своей речи, но сейчас это была в особенности большая ложь. И впервые она действительно была рада тому, что говорит неправду. Обычно она успокаивала себя мыслью, что невеста произнесла бы нечто похожее по ходу предсвадебной подготовки. Сейчас она говорила это по привычке, стараясь не думать о том, как смотрела на неё Лидия прошлым вечером.

Она заставила себя взглянуть Джексону прямо в глаза.

– Знаю, потому что сейчас ты не убегаешь, а разговариваешь со мной. Поэтому я говорю тебе то, что ты и сам отлично знаешь: этот брак сложится. И вы будете счастливы вместе до конца своих дней, – Эллисон улыбнулась так широко, как только могла, и Джексон осторожно улыбнулся в ответ.

Эллисон встала.

– А сейчас, неважно, насколько сильна твоя любовь, Лидия придушит тебя, если твой смокинг не будет готов к концу дня.

Джексон засмеялся, и Эллисон попыталась рассмеяться вслед за ним.

– Ваша свадьба через две недели. Еще многое предстоит сделать. Давай.

Она проводила его к выходу из офиса, досчитала до пяти и только потом рухнула на стул.

Совсем скоро раздался мягкий стук в дверь.

Эллисон застонала.

– Стайлз, я не в настроении выслушивать про твои проблемы с парнями, окей?

В открывшуюся дверь вошел Алан Дитон, её босс и владелец бизнеса.

– Не беспокойся, у меня с подросткового возраста не было проблем с парнями.

– Ох, мистер Дитон! – Эллисон выпрямилась из своей расхлябанной позы и приняла собранный вид.

– Всё в порядке, Эллисон, – Дитон хохотнул. – Я работаю с тобой бок о бок уже шесть лет. Ты не всегда выглядела профессионально, и уж точно тебе не нужно стараться ради меня.

Эллисон улыбнулась и постаралась расслабиться.

– Простите. Свадьба Уиттморов дается мне нелегко.

– Это заметно. Я слышал твою речь.

– О? Было нормально?

– Конечно. Он ушел на примерку смокинга, так?

– Надеюсь, – у Эллисон вырвался небольшой смешок.

– Знаешь, – Дитон уселся напротив неё, – я помню твой первый день в качестве моего ассистента. Мы пытались справиться с впавшей в истерику невестой, и ты успокоила её похожей речью.

– Да? Я так нервничала на той свадьбе, что с трудом могу что-либо вспомнить.

– Возможно. Но с тех пор я слышал дюжину похожих речей, которые ты произносила перед женихами и невестами. Я задаюсь вопросом, какая у тебя для неё формула.

Эллисон не была уверена, похвала это или неодобрение.

– В каком смысле «формула»?

– Хотя я слышал её множество раз, в каждом случае твоя речь разная. Ты делаешь её уникальной для каждой свадьбы. Это прекрасное качество, Эллисон. Ты действительно изучаешь своих клиентов.

– Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы люди поженились. Это моя работа.

– Да, – Дитон кивнул, – и ты великолепно справляешься с ней. Этот маленький бизнес не смог бы так вырасти без тебя. Так что я бы хотел предложить тебе стать партнёром.

У Эллисон отпала челюсть. Вот оно. Вот самая важная причина, почему она решила провести эту свадьбу правильно. Она почти забыла.

– О боже! – Эллисон уставилась на пол. Смотреть Дитону в лицо было выше её сил. – Дитон, я...

– Знаю, владеть частью компании – это большая ответственность, но я уверен, что ты справишься. И я знаю, что ты поможешь нам расшириться.

Эллисон подняла глаза.

– Расшириться?

– С этим предложением идёт и другое. Я хочу открыть филиал в Нью-Йорке. Там очень большая конкуренция, но я уверен, что ты сможешь отхватить место под солнцем. Если ты согласишься, ты их покоришь.

У Эллисон перехватило дух, и она в шоке уставилась на босса.

– Это так внезапно...

– Знаю, – Дитон положил руку ей на плечо. – Тебе не нужно отвечать прямо сейчас. Эти два предложения не зависят друг от друга. Если ты захочешь остаться здесь, я не отзову предложение о партнерстве, – он встал и по-доброму улыбнулся. – Сначала закончи со свадьбой. Решить, что ты хочешь, можешь и потом.

Дитон вышел, оставив Эллисон в одиночестве задаваться вопросом, когда она вообще могла разобраться в том, чего хочет.

Предсвадебная неделя была самой быстрой за всю её жизнь. Лидия была везде и нигде одновременно. Так много всего нужно было сделать в больнице, столько всего просмотреть для свадьбы, и в лихорадочном желании всё успеть она не заметила, как летит время, пока оно не закончилось.

Внезапно на ней оказалось надето свадебное платье, а мать стояла позади и улыбалась. Это был день её свадьбы, но всё, о чем она думала, было: «Что я делаю?».

Лидия попросила маму принести ей что-нибудь выпить и, как только та ушла на поиски воды, незаметно выскользнула из комнаты. Она медленно прошла сквозь небольшое здание по соседству с виноградником, пока не нашла комнату Джексона.

– Джексон? – тихо окликнула она, входя внутрь. К счастью, Джексон был один.

– Лидия, что ты творишь? – сказал он, оборачиваясь. – Видеть невесту перед свадьбой – плохая примета.

Лидия закатила глаза, и Джексон поджал губы.

– Да, знаю. Я тоже не верю в приметы, но мы скоро начинаем. Тебе нужно быть на своём месте.

– Я должна поговорить с тобой, – мягко произнесла она. На этот раз ей не хотелось спорить.

– Мы можем поговорить в медовый месяц, – Джексон начал аккуратно выпроваживать её из комнаты. – Я притворюсь удивленным, когда увижу твое платье, окей? А сейчас...

– Джексон, – решительно перебила его Лидия, и он встретился с её пристальным взглядом.

Он перестал подталкивать её.

– Что такое?

Лидия вздохнула.

– Почему мы женимся?

Джексон несмело улыбнулся.

– По той же причине, что и все остальные. Потому что два человека влюблены.

– Вот это да, – Лидия невесело рассмеялась. – Ты действительно так думаешь, или это сказала Эллисон, когда ты начал паниковать?

– Как ты?..

– Джексон, я знаю тебя целую вечность. Я знаю о тебе всё, и я знаю, что ты не хочешь жениться.

Джексон ничего не сказал, просто продолжал стоять и смотреть на свою невесту.

– Давай, – Лидия схватила его за руку. – Пойдем прогуляемся.

– А тебе не трудно ходить в этом?

– Чудовищно. А теперь идём.

До начала пятничной пьесы оставалось несколько часов, но Эллисон решила приехать пораньше. Свадьба Лидии должна была начаться на закате, как раз примерно в то же время, что и пьеса. Это был по-настоящему идеальный выбор. Лидия в жизни бы не позволила расстроиться её идеальным свадебным планам, так что Эллисон знала, что ей не обязательно приглядывать за ней. Хотя даже не иди все идеально, Эллисон не была уверена, что смогла бы там появиться. Было бы слишком больно.

Большая часть труппы была с ней знакома, так что никто не был против, когда она начала устанавливать стулья вместе со всеми. Эллисон нужно было скрыться. От Лидии. От свадьбы. От всего. Ей нужно было подумать, и это было единственное место, которое пришло ей в голову, где её не засыпало воспоминаниями и проблемами, хотя возможно и должно было бы. Здесь у них с Лидией было первое свидание, если можно было так его назвать. Но еще это место было как чистый лист, на котором можно было вообразить всё что угодно, так что Эллисон чувствовала себя в безопасности. Свободной от осуждения.

Ей не позволили притрагиваться к сцене, так что, когда все стулья были расставлены, она села, положив свой жакет на соседнее место рядом с проходом, и начала наблюдать за подготовкой.

– Эй, – позади неё уселся Айзек. – Ты рано.

– У меня сегодня никаких дел. Подумала, что могу чем-нибудь помочь вам, ребята.

– Хорошо. И... – Айзек опустил глаза и нервно переплел пальцы. – Тот парень, Скотт, которого ты приводила недавно. Он вернулся обратно в свой маленький городок?

– По правде говоря, нет. Большой город понравился ему больше, чем он мог представить. Он всё ещё здесь, ищет работу.

– О, я пытался связаться с ним. Подумал, может он потерял мой номер на обратном пути домой.

Эллисон промолчала. Что она могла на такое ответить?

– Просто, – Айзек замешкался. – После пьесы у нас было свидание. Я не посчитал его парнем, предпочитающим отношения на одну ночь.

Эллисон вздохнула.

– Он не такой, – Айзек поднял взгляд, и Эллисон развернулась, заставляя себя посмотреть ему в глаза. – Я сказала Скотту, что ты – бывший Стайлза, а тот действительно ему понравился. Ты тоже понравился Скотту, но он не хотел рушить отношения со Стайлзом. Сейчас они вместе.

Айзек сглотнул.

– Стайлз знает, что мы?..

Эллисон внутренне содрогнулась, когда поняла, как мало внимания она уделяла Стайлзу последние несколько недель, и пожала плечами. – Понятия не имею, – честно ответила она.

Лидия скинула свои туфли и промычала что-то, подпевая музыкантам, скрытым за стеной листвы.

– Когда мы перестали быть влюблены друг в друга? – сказала Лидия, медленно шагая.

– Я люблю тебя, – ответил Джексон. – По-настоящему люблю.

– Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю. И всегда буду любить, – Лидия взяла его за руку. – Но я не влюблена в тебя. Я не просыпаюсь с желанием поцеловать тебя, даже если ты ещё не почистил зубы. Я не, – она взмахнула руками, пытаясь придумать ещё какое-нибудь клише, которым описывают влюбленных, – я не чувствую себя окруженной любовью к тебе настолько, чтобы только одна мысль об этом сводила меня с ума. Не чувствую того, что было в колледже. И я знаю, что ты – тоже.

Джексон посмотрел вниз на их сцепленные руки.

– Ух ты, – в шоке произнес он тихо. – Когда это случилось?

– Мы не можем продолжать дальше эту свадьбу.

– Тогда что нам делать?

– То же, что и всегда, я думаю. Мы уже давно жили двумя разными жизнями. Мы просто насильно пытались соединить их.

Джексон невесело засмеялся, качая головой.

– Знаешь, у нас невозвратные билеты в Рим.

Лидия улыбнулась.

– Тогда поезжай в Рим, – она положила руку ему на плечо. – Тебе надо взять с собой Дэнни.

Он с удивлением вскинул голову.

– Чт...

– Я знаю.

– Я никогда...

– Ты должен, – Лидия поцеловала Джексона в щёку и ушла.

– Думаю, я поеду в Нью-Йорк, – сказала Эллисон, смотря в сторону сцены.

– Что ты собираешься делать в Нью-Йорке? – спросил Айзек.

– В основном организовывать свадьбы. Мой босс хочет открыть там новую точку. Расширить бизнес. Я никогда там не была. Возможно, мне понравится.

– Звучит весело. Может, я присоединюсь к тебе.

– Что ты собираешься делать в Нью-Йорке? – Эллисон оглянулась на Айзека.

Он пожал плечами.

– Что угодно, наверное.

Эллисон улыбнулась.

– Что угодно звучит очень здорово.

Лидия обнаружила Стайлза позади, где он выстраивал по росту подружек невесты. Рядом с ним стоял латиноамериканец, которого она помнила по офису Эллисон.

– Ты пригласил своего парня на мою свадьбу? – спросила она вместо приветствия.

Стайлз повернулся.

– Что? В смысле, да. Он мне нужен. Я ответственен за свадьбу, и поэтому у меня нет меня, чтобы помогать мне, а все в офисе – самодовольные придурки, и, о господи, почему всё твоё платье в грязи?

– Что значит, ты ответственен за свадьбу? Где Эллисон?

– Тебя даже ещё не должно быть здесь, особенно без туфель! Боже, я взял пятновыводитель Эллисон? – Стайлз начал шарить по карманам своего пиджака.

– Зачем тебе нужен пятновыводитель Эллисон? Где она?

– Потому что она всё это на меня бросила, а я никогда такого не делал, и я не могу облажаться, так что тебе нужно пойти со мной, чтобы я отчистил твоё платье, пока Джексон тебя не увидел.

Стайлз попытался увести Лидию, но она вырвалась из его хватки и закатила глаза.

– Джексон меня уже видел. Мы отменяем свадьбу.

– Что? – вскричал Стайлз.

– Послушай, – Лидия указала туда, где Джексон выпутывался из виноградной лозы. – Вот он. И он, должно быть, собирается всем рассказать, так что тебе не придется этого делать.

Джексон, брюки которого также были все в грязи после их прогулки, прошел дальше между рядами, вытащил Дэнни из строя гостей и поцеловал прямо в губы.

Стайлз застонал.

– Ох, я уволен.

– Эй! – Лидия щелкнула пальцами, чтобы вернуть себе его внимание. – А сейчас слушай. Предполагается, что ты подготовился. У тебя есть ножницы для ткани?

Стайлз кивнул своему парню, и тот достал из своего кармана ножницы.

– Отлично, – Лидия сделала надрез на кружевном подоле платья и оторвала его. – Вот. Теперь грязь исчезла, а мне стало чуть легче ходить. А теперь скажи мне, почему тут нет Эллисон?

– Она только сказала, что ей нужно много о чём подумать, прежде чем уехать в Нью-Йорк.

– Нью-Йорк?

– Ага, ей предложили возможность перевестись туда, и она не хотела, чтобы свадьба отвлекала её, что наверняка случится, потому что она разваливается на части.

– Думаю, жених и шафер только что сели вместе в такси, – произнес бойфренд Стайлза.

– Спасибо, Скотт, – горько ответил Стайлз. – Это именно то, что мне хотелось услышать.

– По крайней мере я не сказал тебе, что у меня был секс с Айзеком, – пробормотал парень.

Стайлз повернулся к нему.

– У тебя что?

Глаза другого парня расширились.

– Я не говорил этого вслух.

– На самом деле сказал, – медленно произнес Стайлз.

– Окей! – Лидия хлопнула в ладоши. – Прежде чем вы начнете свою любовную перепалку, я бы хотела получить назад мои ключи, чтобы остановить женщину, которую я люблю, от переезда в другой штат, ладно?

Оба посмотрели на неё.

– Ты влюблена в Эллисон? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да, я знаю! – выкрикнула Лидия. – Сколько сегодня сюрпризов. Отдай мне ключи!

Стайлз подпрыгнул от страха и кинул Лидии её ключи.

– Спасибо, – она быстро улыбнулась и побежала в сторону парковки.

Скоро должны были подтянуться зрители, так что Айзек ушел переодеваться в свою форму. Эллисон осталась на месте в надежде, что никто с настоящим билетом не заставит её пересесть. Это был её парк. Неважно, с кем она встречалась или куда переезжала, это всегда будет её место.

Она услышала позади себя шаги и вздохнула.

– Здесь занято?

Эллисон обернулась и увидела стоящую в проходе Лидию, одетую в свадебное платье. По крайней мере в его часть. Затем она проследила за взглядом Лидии, которая смотрела на жакет, оставленный на соседнем стуле.

Эллисон безмолвно покачала головой.

– Нет, – у неё вырвался лёгкий смешок. – Я просто делаю так, чтобы иметь как минимум один гарантированный подлокотник.

Лидия тепло улыбнулась.

– И чтобы быть уверенной, что никто не сможет подойти и начать говорить с тобой? – Лидия подняла жакет и присела.

– Где Джексон? – спросила её Эллисон.

– В нашем свадебном путешествии. С Дэнни. Мы не поженились.

Эллисон наклонила голову и сглотнула.

– Почему?

Лидия осторожно, как будто спрашивая разрешения, поднесла ладонь к лицу Эллисон.

– Потому что два человека влюбились, но не друг в друга, – Лидия медленно потянулась к Эллисон губами, и в этот раз та поцеловала её в ответ.


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Поклон**  


Когда Дитон предложил Стайлзу поехать в Нью-Йорк и помочь ему с новым офисом, тот едва не упал в обморок.

– Я не смогу! Единственная свадьба, которую я проводил самостоятельно, на моих глазах в прямом смысле развалилась на куски .

Но Дитон упорствовал, что Стайлз быстро учится, и единственный, помимо Эллисон, кому он может доверить работать без всей команды.

– Кроме того, – говорил он, – там не будет Эллисон, чтобы соблазнять твои пары.

Не то чтобы Эллисон соблазнила ещё кого-нибудь, даже и отправься она в Нью-Йорк. Эллисон и Лидии было по-настоящему хорошо вместе.

У них по-прежнему возникали разногласия. Эллисон чувствовала, что Лидия могла бы временами быть не такой критичной, потому что, ладно, Лидия это Лидия. Но она же была и Ангелом, а Эллисон медленно изучала то, как они сочетаются, хотя время от времени всё ещё ощущала, что встречается с двумя разными людьми.

Чем, что достаточно странно, в действительности занимался Стайлз.

Где-то между неразберихой, последовавшей за не-свадьбой Лидии и Джексона, и планами по переезду в Нью-Йорк Стайлз, Айзек и Скотт сели и поговорили. В итоге они пришли к тройным отношениям. Эллисон не могла себе представить ход этого разговора, но у них получилось. Нью-Йорк – это город с сумасшедшим ритмом жизни, и Эллисон знала, что ни один из них не выдержал бы без остальных двоих, так что она только улыбалась, когда они все толпились, пытаясь уместиться в одну веб-камеру, чтобы поделиться с ней, как хорошо идут дела у Стайлза, и как Айзек дал в лицо карманнику.

Эллисон рассказывала им, какая на ней теперь лежит большая ответственность и как Лидия старается сосредоточиться на исследованиях. Папа Эллисон наконец-то перестал за неё беспокоиться, а Эллисон наконец узнала, что же она думает о любви.

И это сделало её речи намного лучше.


End file.
